Nightmarish Vacation
by Kukkaistytot
Summary: Someone has invited the 10 "best" Tekken fighters (Jin, Jun, Kazuya, Heihachi, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, Julia, Lee, Anna and Nina) to a mountain summer house. But now she - or he - is murdering fighters one by one... ***The Happy-Ending Added*** :)
1. At The Summer House

Author's note: Uh. So now our story is back in the net. Remember that this is our first fic and we aren't so good at English; so don't get mad if there's some mistakes, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken and we have made up George Lincoln. So the characters are all property of Namco.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kazama, You are the second best Tekken fighter and we want you to come and celebrate it with the rest ten best Tekken fighters in our mountain summerhouse. The car will be send at your house at 14. of July seven o'clock.  
  
Yours sincerely, The chairman of the Tekken Fight; George Lincoln"  
  
  
  
Jin: What?! SECOND?!! I wonder who they think is better than ME?! Soon I'll know that. Uh. It's already half past six... Only 30 minutes before the car comes. I have to check that I have everything I need.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER:  
  
Jin meets the rest of the ten best Tekken fighters: Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, Hwoarang, Ling Xiaoyu, Julia Chang, Lee Chaolan and Anna and Nina Williams.  
  
Hwoarang: KAZAMA??! What the fuck are you doing here?!  
  
Jin: I was just gonna ask you the same.  
  
Hwoarang: I'm the second best Tekken fighter you moron!! I just wanna know who's the best one..!  
  
Jin: What?! YOU the second?! You liar! I'M the second best! I'm surprised that you're even here.  
  
Nina: Hey guys, calm down! You both are nuts. I'm the second best of the Tekken fighters. If you don't believe me you should take a look at this.  
  
*Nina shows a letter.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang: What the .. ?!  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang look at Nina's letter in shock.  
  
Jin: I've just the same letter! Look!  
  
*Jin takes a letter out of his pocket.  
  
Xiaoyu: What?! Let me see! Oohh ..! I got this too! How is this possible?  
  
Jin: Mom, you've got this too?  
  
Jun: I afraid so ..  
  
Jin: What about the rest of you?  
  
*Everybody else nodded slowly.  
  
Julia: Why would someone do something like this?  
  
Xiaoyu: Maybe this is just someone's stupid joke or something like that?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, someone's STUPID joke indeed ...  
  
Jin: Yea! How someone DARED to put me SECOND?! Ha!  
  
Hwoarang: Shut up! I should be first not you! You bastard!  
  
Julia: Oh shut the fuck u guys. We have much better things to do than argue. Let's go in the house.  
  
*Everybody goes inside the house.  
  
Lee: WHOOOHOO! The owner of this place has to be very rich ..! Look at these sofas, tables, lambs, carpets and everything!! Man, I could stay here like forever!  
  
Anna: What an awesome place!  
  
Heihachi: HA! My house is much more bigger and cooler than this!!  
  
Anna: Shut up! You're just jealous.  
  
Heihachi: WHAT?? JEALOUS?! NEVER!!  
  
Nina: Oh just admit it!  
  
Kazuya: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Aren't you hungry? I'm starving. You women, do something to eat for us.  
  
Nina: Who do you think you are?!  
  
Anna: Yea?! We aren't just some slaves who you can tell what to do. If you're starving go to kitchen and make sandwich or something! Ha! Make your own goddamned food!  
  
Kazuya: Why you ..  
  
Jun: Kazuya's right. We have to eat something and all of the boys are so helpless that they can't even make they're own food.  
  
*Jun goes to kitchen.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh Jun, you don't know a shit!  
  
Jin: Hey! Don't talk my mother like that!  
  
Hwoarang: Why? What are you gonna do?  
  
Jin: You little ...  
  
Anna: Jin, I think you need some fresh air. Wanna take a walk with me?  
  
Jin: Uh... Whatever.  
  
*Anna and Jin leave the room.  
  
Xiaoyu: Humph...  
  
Lee: I'm going up to my room and unpack my luggage.  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, I'm coming too.  
  
*Lee and Heihachi go upstairs.  
  
Julia: I'll go to help Jun ...  
  
*Julia goes to kitchen.  
  
Kazuya: Hey, look at this! Chess! I'm the king in this game. Does someone want to play?  
  
Hwoarang: Me. I wanna see how you really suck in it.  
  
*Kazuya gives an evil look to Hwoarang.  
  
*Kazuya and Hwoarang start to play and Nina and Xiaoyu watch the game.  
  
HALF-HOUR LATER:  
  
*Jun call's everyone to dinner.  
  
Jun: Thank God that there's food in this house.  
  
Kazuya: And thank God someone in here can cook so good-tasting food.  
  
Jun: Well thank you Kazuya.  
  
*Jun gives Kazuya a warm and loving smile.  
  
*Kazuya blushes.  
  
Lee: Kazzy, did you just blushed?!  
  
Kazuya: Uh.. Of course not! AND DON'T CALL ME KAZZY!!  
  
Lee: Sorry Kazzy...  
  
Kazuya: Mrr...  
  
Anna: I'm feeling little dizzy... I think I'm going to take some fresh air.  
  
Xiaoyu: You just were outside with err .. Jin.  
  
Anna: Well I think I'm going again. Excuse me.  
  
*Anna leaves the room and suddenly she falls on the floor.  
  
Jin: Anna...? Are you OK?  
  
*Jin goes to see is she OK.  
  
Julia: Well? Is she all right?  
  
Jin: I don't think so... She isn't breathing or anything...  
  
Jun: What do you mean 'She isn't breathing or anything'?  
  
Jin: Well ... Uh ... I think that ... Uh ...  
  
Jun: What?!  
  
Jin: That she's ... Uh ... Well .. Dead ..  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Who's the murderer? Who's going to die next? That you can find out only reading the next chapter. 


	2. Later At The Same Evening

Author's note: Okay, so Anna was the first victim...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken etc.  
  
  
  
*Everybody looks Anna's body at shock.  
  
Xiaoyu: Dead?? You mean like REALLY DEAD??  
  
Jin: Yeah, I mean like REALLY dead!  
  
Hwoarang: Jin, you're just paranoid. She's not dead!  
  
Jin: Oh yeah?! Well come and have a look at her!  
  
*Hwoarang goes next to Anna's limb body and checks her pulse.  
  
Hwoarang: Damn .. Jin were right ... Damn, I hate when he's right ...  
  
Lee: EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!! She's really DEAD??!!  
  
*Lee runs around the house and screams like a girl.  
  
Kazuya: Calm down Lee!  
  
Nina: Well at least there's one good thing that Anna's dead. I CAN HAVE HER GUCCI DRESS!!  
  
*Everyone stares at Nina.  
  
Nina: What the fuck are you staring at?! I'm sure she has something that you would like to wear Julia.  
  
Julia: Uh ... I doubt it.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, you know how she died??  
  
Jin: NO! How should I know??! I'm not some fucking doctor!!  
  
Julia: I have studied medicine. Let me see..  
  
*Julia bends over Anna.  
  
Julia: I think she's poisoned or something like that 'coz she couldn't have a heart attack 'coz she's so young. Maybe she drank something ... or the there was something on the food.  
  
Kazuya: Hey, are you saying that my wife killed her?!  
  
Julia: No, of course not. I was in the kitchen too so I know it couldn't be her.  
  
*Julia smells Anna's glass.  
  
Julia: OK, there was definitely something in her glass ..  
  
Lee: I don't believe that Anna put it there by herself. So it had to be one of us ...  
  
Heihachi: What are you saying Lee?? You mean that it was a... murder..??!  
  
Lee: Uh.... I.... I'm just saying that Anna wasn't that kind of person who would commit a suicide just like that.  
  
Nina: Are you sure that there's nobody else in here except us? If some crazy guy is hiding outside..?  
  
Lee: I think Nina killed her sister!  
  
Nina: WHAT??! I did not killed her! Of course I have to admit that I'm happy that she's gone and that I thought that maybe someday I would have killed her but it seems like someone else did that job for me.  
  
Jun: Everybody in the living room! We have to discuss about this. And Lee please stop running around!  
  
Lee: Okay.  
  
*Lee stops and goes to the living room with Jun and everybody else. Hwoarang finds some drinks at the glass cabinet.  
  
Hwoarang: Whoo! Look what have we here!  
  
*Hwoarang makes a drink for himself.  
  
Hwoarang: Does anybody else want?  
  
Jin: I do.  
  
Jun: No Jin! My little boy doesn't drink! Understand?  
  
Jin: WHAT?! Mom, I'm grown up and you can't tell me what to do anymore!  
  
Jun: You're still my little boy.  
  
Jin: MOM, I'M NOT YOU'RE LITTLE BABY!! I drink whenever I want to!  
  
Jun: Kazuya do something!  
  
Kazuya: Actually, Jun, I think he's right. He's not your little baby-boy anymore. You just have to get used to it. I drank first time when I was 12!  
  
*Jun starts to cry.  
  
Jin: You did?!  
  
Kazuya: Sure.  
  
Jun: And Heihachi didn't do anything??!  
  
Kazuya: Err ... No. Actually he was the one who gave me all the alcohol.  
  
Jun: What??! Is it true Heihachi?  
  
Heihachi: Well ... Err .. Maybe .. But I wouldn't be so sure about it ...  
  
Xiaoyu: Haha! They finally got you Heihachi! You have drunk your own son to drunk when he was only 12! Haha!  
  
Heihachi: Oh shut up you little pixie kid!! You're just jealous that I let my son drink so young and you can't drink!  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh.. Actually you're right. Can I drink Heihachi?  
  
Heihachi: Er ...  
  
Jun: There's NO WAY you can do THAT!  
  
*Xiaoyu starts to whine.  
  
Jun: We have to talk about Anna.  
  
Nina: Talk about it? I think that we don't have to talk about it anymore. Anna's dead and that's it.  
  
Julia: Why would someone want to kill her?  
  
Nina: I don't know and I DON'T CARE! And I know that all of you are happy about it! At least you should be. Just like I am. 'Coz she was a bitch!  
  
Julia: Uh-huh. And what do you think you are...?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah who do you think you are Nina??  
  
Nina: Well I'm rather a bitch than a stupid little baby like you!  
  
*Xiaoyu sticks her tongue at Nina.  
  
*Hwoarang kisses Julia.  
  
Julia: What the ..?!  
  
Hwoarang: I love you Jules!  
  
Julia: Hwoarang, are you drunk??!  
  
Hwoarang: NO!  
  
Julia: Yes you ARE!  
  
Hwoarang: What do you mean?! I'm drunk 'coz I said that I love you?!  
  
Julia: Uh.. Well yeah..  
  
Jin: I think I'm going out for a walk. Wanna come with me Xiaoyu?  
  
*Xiaoyu blushes.  
  
Jun: NO SHE DOESN'T! Nobody isn't going anywhere. We still have to figure that who murdered Anna.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh get over it Jun! Everyone is going to die sometime.  
  
*Everyone stares at Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: What?!  
  
Jin: Listen mom, I think I can take care of myself and I have Xiaoyu with me.  
  
Xiaoyu: He's right Jun. We'll be fine.  
  
*Xiaoyu gives Jin a smile.  
  
*Jun gives Xiaoyu a murderous look.  
  
*Xiaoyu grabs Jin's hand and they leave the room.  
  
Julia: I think I go to bed.  
  
Hwoarang: Can I come with you?  
  
Julia: Ha, ha. Very funny.  
  
Hwoarang: I meant it Julia!  
  
Julia: NO you can't!  
  
*Julia goes up to her room.  
  
Hwoarang: Damn.  
  
Jun: I'll clean the table.  
  
*Jun goes to the dinning room.  
  
Nina: I'm going to try on Anna's clothes.  
  
*Nina goes to Anna's room.  
  
Lee: What are we gonna do to Anna's body?  
  
Kazuya: Uh.. if I take her to.. Uh... The basement..?  
  
Lee: Ok, do you need any help, Kazzy?  
  
Kazuya: No, I think I can handle it by myself.  
  
*Kazuya take's Anna's body to his shoulders and carry it to the basement.  
  
*Hwoarang falls asleep on the sofa.  
  
Lee: Geez man, how much did you drink?  
  
Hwoarang: ......  
  
Lee: Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang: ......  
  
Heihachi: Seems that pretty much. What the hell are we even doing here? I think it's pretty obvious that here isn't any Tekken Fighters party.  
  
*Nina comes to the living room wearing one of Anna's dresses.  
  
Nina: What do you guys think?  
  
Lee: Of what?  
  
Nina: Of my DRESS of course!!!  
  
Lee: Oh... Err... It's nice..  
  
Nina: It's NICE??!! Have you any idea how expensive this was?!  
  
Lee: Err... No.  
  
Nina: More than your little house! This is a GUCCI dress!! Heihachi what do you think?  
  
Heihachi: Uh.... Like Lee said it's nice.  
  
Nina: Humph.....  
  
Heihachi: I better go to look what are Xiaoyu and Jin up to.  
  
*Heihachi leaves the room.  
  
Lee: I'm thirsty. I go to get some drink from the kitchen. You want something?  
  
Nina: No thanks.  
  
*Lee goes to the kitchen.  
  
Lee: Nina!!! Come here 'n' fast!  
  
*Nina runs to the kitchen and sees Jun's body on the floor.  
  
Nina: Oh my......  
  
Lee: We better go and tell everybody. This is unbelievable......  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Author's note: Two dead bodies at the same day? Unbelievable! Can it be true? Who would want to kill Jun?! The story will continue as soon as possible.. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Jun's ALIVE!

Author's note: Okay here goes the chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Nina and Lee went to tell everybody what was happened. Everybody gathers to the kitchen except Jin and Xiaoyu who were still outside and Hwoarang who was sleeping at the sofa. Kazuya stepped to the kitchen and saw Jun lying on the floor.  
  
Kazuya: Jun?? Jun are you all right?! What's happening in here??!  
  
Lee: Kazzy, I'm afraid that Jun's dead .  
  
Kazuya: WHAT?!  
  
*Kazuya runs next to Jun's body and takes her hand.  
  
Kazuya: Oh darling... This can't be true.. Who did this to you...?  
  
*Kazuya starts to cry.  
  
*Slowly Jun opens her eyes.  
  
Jun: Kazuya, why are you crying?  
  
Kazuya: Jun?! You are alive!!  
  
*Everyone stares at Jun confused.  
  
Jun: Huh? Of course I'm alive... But I got a horrible headache.  
  
Julia: What happened to you ?  
  
Jun: I don't remember.. I was cleaning the table and suddenly I felt a hard punch on my head and the next thing I know, Kazuya was crying next to me.  
  
*Kazuya hugs Jun tightly.  
  
Kazuya: Thank God you're OK.  
  
*Xiaoyu enters the kitchen.  
  
Xiaoyu: What's going on? Where's Jin?  
  
Lee: Someone hit Jun in the head and was knocked out.  
  
Xiaoyu: What?! Jun are you OK?  
  
Jun: Yes Xiaoyu, I'm fine thank you.  
  
Nina: What were you talking about Jin?  
  
Xiaoyu: Well we supposed to play hide-and-seek and Jin hided like fifteen minutes ago and I can't find him anywhere! Is he here?  
  
Julia: You were playing hide-and-seek with Jin??  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, well I kinda forced him to play with me.  
  
Julia: Uh-huh.  
  
Nina: Why would Jin play with YOU??!  
  
*Xiaoyu blushes.  
  
Xiaoyu: I told him that I would kiss him if he wouldn't...  
  
*Nina laughs out laud.  
  
Lee: So he's still out?  
  
Xiaoyu: I guess.. I mean if he's not here?  
  
Julia: No, he's not.  
  
Kazuya: Jun you better go to rest now.  
  
Jun: No, no I'm fine. I just have a little headache.  
  
Kazuya: But honey someone just tried to kill you!  
  
Jun: Ok, ok, if you really think it's necessary.  
  
*Kazuya helps Jun on her feet and they go upstairs.  
  
Julia: Oh gosh I'm tired. I go to bed. Good night everybody!  
  
*Lee yawns.  
  
Lee: I'm coming too.  
  
*Lee and Julia go to their rooms.  
  
Nina: Should we do something about Hwoarang?  
  
Heihachi: No, it's better that we just let him get some sleep.  
  
Nina: Yeah, well I'm going up to bed now.  
  
Xiaoyu: What about Jin?  
  
Nina: What about him?  
  
Xiaoyu: Shouldn't we find him or something?  
  
Nina: You're the one who lost him so if anyone should go outside to find him it's you.  
  
Xiaoyu: Me...? All alone...? Out there..?!  
  
Nina: Yeah, if you wanna find him.  
  
Xiaoyu: Of course I want to!  
  
Nina: Then what are you waiting for?  
  
Xiaoyu: But there's so dark and spooky!  
  
Nina: Do what you want but you are not going to get me out there! You're the one who lost him and if anyone should try to find him it's you.  
  
*Nina goes to her room.  
  
Xiaoyu: What do you think Heihachi?  
  
Heihachi: Jin's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Why don't you go to bed? It's late already. I can wait for Jin.  
  
*With a worried look on her face she goes to her room.  
  
*Heihachi is very tired too, and after 15 minutes of waiting, he falls asleep.  
  
*30 minutes later Jin sneaks to his room.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Why is Jin sneaking? Where was he all the time? Did Jin and Xiaoyu really played hide-and-seek?  
  
Author's note: This was a little short chapter, but we promise that the next one will be longer. 


	4. Another Dead Body

Author's note: So here is the 4. chapter. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, blah, blah, blah....  
  
  
  
At the next morning Hwoarang was the first one who woke up.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh my God.. I drank WAY too much last night...  
  
*Hwoarang runs to the bathroom and pukes up to the toilet.  
  
Hwoarang: Gotta eat something..  
  
*Hwoarang takes yesterday's food from the fridge and goes back to living room.  
  
*Julia wakes up and comes downstairs.  
  
Julia: Hwoarang are you sober?  
  
Hwoarang: Good morning sugar.  
  
Julia: I guess not.  
  
*Julia goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. Suddenly her foot hits to something under the table. She looks under the table and gasps.  
  
Julia: Oh.. My.. God..  
  
*She sees Heihachi lying under the table with a knife in he's chest.  
  
*Suddenly Julia feels pair of arms around her neck.  
  
*Julia gasps and grapes the arms and troughs the person behind her a cross her head to the table.  
  
Hwoarang: OW!!!  
  
*Julia looks Hwoarang confused.  
  
Julia: What the hell were you doing?!  
  
Hwoarang: I was just-----  
  
Julia: What have you done to Heihachi?!!  
  
Hwoarang: What are you talking about Jules?  
  
*Julia pulls Heihachi in front of Hwoarang from his leg.  
  
Julia: This is what I'm talking about!  
  
Hwoarang: Did you kill him?!  
  
Julia: What?? ME?! Why would I kill HIM?!  
  
Hwoarang: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But we have to hide the body.  
  
Julia: WHAT?!! I know that you're the one who murdered him! And don't you try to blame me!  
  
*Jun walks to the kitchen.  
  
Jun: What are you yelling at??  
  
Julia: Jun... You should see this..  
  
*Julia and Hwoarang steps a side revealing Heihachi with a knife in his chest.  
  
Jun: What on earth has happened??  
  
*Julia and Hwoarang looks each other. Neither say a word.  
  
Jun: Well??!  
  
Julia: I came here to make breakfast and my leg hit on Heihachi. Someone was pushed him under the table.  
  
Jun: We'd better get everyone here.  
  
*Lee comes in.  
  
Lee: Oh, you're up already? I was checking around this place. We are stuck in here, there's no way out expect helicopter and we can't call anywhere and---WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
*Lee sees Heihachi's body on the floor.  
  
Julia: Uh..... Lee, you're father's dead.  
  
Lee: I can see that Julia....  
  
Julia: Should we wake everybody up?  
  
Jun: I'm sure they wake up soon. I'll make breakfast.  
  
Julia: I'll help you.  
  
Hwoarang: What are we going to do to Heihachi?  
  
Lee: Let's take him to the basement with Anna.  
  
*Lee and Hwoarang carry Heihachi to the basement.  
  
*20 minutes later Nina comes downstairs to the living room and sits opposite to Hwoarang.  
  
Nina: Are everybody else already up?  
  
Hwoarang: Kazuya, Xiaoyu and Jin are still sleeping. By the way Heihachi's dead.  
  
Nina: Is he? Who's gonna get his money? Maybe Jin?  
  
Hwoarang: I dunno. Hope it's not Jin. Maybe Lee or Kazuya.  
  
Nina: Hmm..... Maybe.  
  
*Jun enters the living room.  
  
Jun: Breakfast is ready.  
  
Nina: Ok.  
  
*Hwoarang, Nina and Jun walk to the kitchen.  
  
Julia: Should I go to wake everybody else up?  
  
Jun: Would you Julia?  
  
Julia: Sure.  
  
*Julia goes upstairs. Just when she's about to knock Xiaoyu's door she hears Xiaoyu and Jin talking.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin how could you do this??!  
  
Jin: Listen Xiaoyu, I didn't mean to hurt you!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, DIDN'T YOU?!! Well, you DID anyway!! I was so worried!! What if something would happened to you?!!  
  
Jin: Calm down, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
  
*Julia looks through the key-hole and sees Jin hugging Xiaoyu while Xiaoyu is crying on his shoulder.  
  
Jin: Are you ok sweetie?  
  
*Xiaoyu stops crying.  
  
Xiaoyu: I guess. Just promise me you won't do that again.  
  
Jin: I promise. Should we go down? I think everybody else are up.  
  
*Julia sees Jin and Xiaoyu heading to the door and she runs to Kazuya's room's door.  
  
Julia: Kazuya? Are you up? The breakfast is ready.  
  
Kazuya: Yes, I'm coming. Thank you Julia!  
  
Julia: No problem.  
  
*Julia sees Jin and Xiaoyu going downstairs and she follows them.  
  
Julia: You guys slept well?  
  
Jin: Uh.... actually no.  
  
Xiaoyu: I saw a nightmare. It was horrible! But I don't really wanna talk about it.  
  
* Jin, Xiaoyu and Julia enters the kitchen.  
  
Jun: Jin are you okay?? Where were you last night?!  
  
Jin: Uh.... I was out with Xiaoyu, remember?  
  
Jun: But Xiaoyu came here and said that she can't find you anywhere.  
  
Jin: Yeah well I found a good place to hide.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes you really did!  
  
*Jin gives Xiaoyu a smirk.  
  
*Kazuya comes to the kitchen.  
  
Jun: Good everybody is up.  
  
Kazuya: Where's Heihachi?  
  
Hwoarang: He's at the basement.  
  
Kazuya: What he's doing there?  
  
Hwoarang: Lying dead on the floor with Anna.  
  
Kazuya: Huh?!  
  
Lee: Kazzy, Julia found him under the table with a knife in his chest.  
  
Jin and Kazuya: WHAT?!  
  
Xiaoyu: That's awful!!  
  
Lee: Yes.  
  
Jun: But we should eat now.  
  
*Everybody sits on the table except poor Anna and Heihachi.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Is it possible that Hwoarang didn't see Heihachi when he was taking the food out of the fridge? What were Xiaoyu and Jin talking? Why Xiaoyu was so worried about Jin?  
  
Author's note: What would YOU want to happen next? Give us an idea, and we might use it in our story. 


	5. Rather Dead Than Alive?

Author's note: Anna and Heihachi are dead but who's gonna be the next one? Read chapter 5 to find it out!  
  
Disclaimer: And still Namco owns the Tekken and all the characters.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Lee, Jin, Julia and Kazuya gather in the living room while Jun and Xiaoyu are in the kitchen and Nina and Hwoarang are playing cards upstairs.  
  
Kazuya: So there's no way out except helicopter?  
  
Lee: That's right, Kazzy.  
  
Kazuya: For the last time Lee, DON'T CALL ME KAZZY!!  
  
Lee: Oh fine.  
  
Julia: This is just crazy! We are stuck in middle of nowhere and there's no way out?!  
  
Lee: Except helicopter.  
  
Jin: But we can't call anywhere, right?  
  
Lee: Yes.  
  
*Julia sighs.  
  
Jin: So what are you saying Lee, that we have to stay here and wait that someone kills us all?!  
  
Lee: Well, yeah.. I guess..  
  
Julia: I'm not gonna stay here and wait that! There has to be some way out!  
  
Lee: Listen Julia, I've already checked this place!  
  
Julia: Well what if you are just lying to us!  
  
Kazuya: Julia what are you saying?  
  
Julia: I think that LEE is the one who murdered Anna and Heihachi!  
  
Jin and Kazuya: WHAT?!  
  
Lee: WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I MURDER MY OWN FATHER?!  
  
*Julia looks Lee silently and confused.  
  
Julia: I.. I just...  
  
*Julia runs off the room crying.  
  
Lee: I can't take this anymore! I rather die than be here waiting.  
  
*Jin and Kazuya look each other.  
  
Kazuya: Lee, relax. We'll find a way to get out of here, won't we, Jin?  
  
Jin: Uh... Yeah, of course.  
  
Lee: I'm going out. I'll be back about an hour.  
  
*Lee goes out.  
  
Jin: What do you think he's up to?  
  
Kazuya: I dunno.  
  
*Jin and Kazuya take a little quiet moment for thinking.  
  
*Hwoarang enters the living room.  
  
Hwoarang: Nina sucks at card games! I won every game we played.  
  
Jin: Yeah, great.  
  
Hwoarang: What were you talking about when Nina and me were playing?  
  
Jin: Julia blames Lee for Anna's and Heihachi's murder.  
  
Hwoarang: So where is she now?  
  
Kazuya: She ran away. I don't know where she went.  
  
Hwoarang: I'll go to find her.  
  
Jin: Uh.. Hwoarang, I think you should leave her alone for a while.  
  
Hwoarang: Why?  
  
Jin: Trust me. She really doesn't need anyone to take care of her right now.  
  
*Xiaoyu comes to the living room and sits next to Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: You don't know her like I do.  
  
Jin: Whatever.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the room.  
  
Xiaoyu: What were you talking about?  
  
Jin: Hwoarang is just taking care of Julia's business all the time and he doesn't give her space at all.  
  
Xiaoyu: What do you care about Julia...?  
  
*Jin notices that Xiaoyu's jealous.  
  
Jin: Nothing, I just thought that if Hwoarang wants that his relationship with Julia works he has to give her more space of her own.  
  
*Xiaoyu relax.  
  
Jin: Otherwise I don't really care.  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles to Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'd better go to practise fighting if the murder decides to murder me next. Jin you come with me?  
  
Jin: Uh... Later Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok...  
  
*Xiaoyu leaves the room little sad.  
  
Kazuya: Is something going on between you two?  
  
Jin: Huh?  
  
Kazuya: It seems like that..  
  
Jin: What do you mean? We're just friends.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah, right. You can tell to your old papa.  
  
Jin: Yea, sure I can but there's nothing to tell you about.  
  
Kazuya: Are you sure? I saw that look she gave to you.  
  
*Jin blushes a bit.  
  
Jin: What look?  
  
Kazuya: It was the same look like I have when I look at Jun.  
  
Jin: Uh. I doubt it.  
  
*Julia runs to the living room.  
  
Kazuya: Julia are you feeling better now?  
  
Julia: Sure, it's just that Hwoarang don't leave me alone even for a second! AND I HATE HIM!!  
  
*Jin whispers to Kazuya: I knew he should leave her alone..  
  
Julia: What are you whispering?  
  
Jin: Uh... Never mind.  
  
*Hwoarang comes in.  
  
Julia: Oh God, Hwoarang do you always have to follow me?!!  
  
Hwoarang: I'm not following you!  
  
Julia: It doesn't seem like it! You are ALWAYS there where I am!  
  
*Kazuya goes to the bathroom.  
  
Hwoarang: I just wanna help you if you just-----  
  
Julia: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!  
  
*Jin watches better to go away and walks away.  
  
Hwoarang: Don't you love me anymore...?  
  
Julia: Listen, I haven't never like you that way. You are just a friend to me try to understand that, will ya?  
  
Hwoarang: I can't believe this! You are dumping me?!!  
  
Julia: We were never even dating!  
  
Hwoarang: Nobody has ever dumped me before.  
  
*Hwoarang runs away tears in his eyes.  
  
Julia: Hwoarang, please try to understand!  
  
*Suddenly Jin runs in.  
  
Jin: LEE HAS COMMITTED A SUICIDE!! HE HUNG HIMSELF!!  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
What? Lee has committed a suicide?! Can it be true? Are Jin and Xiaoyu really just FRIENDS? 


	6. Where's Kazzy's Duck?

Author's note: In this chapter Kazuya lose his duck and Julia helps him to find it. But do they find it or not? Read and find it out! And what about Lee?  
  
  
  
Julia: What?! Can't be!  
  
Jin: So our murderer just murders himself, huh?  
  
Julia: Ok, I was wrong. But anybody makes a mistake sometime even you.  
  
Jin: I know, I know.  
  
*Kazuya comes from the bathroom looking for something.  
  
Kazuya: Have anyone seen my duck..? It's yellow and when you squeeze it, it says "quack".  
  
Jin: Dad, Lee is dead. And no, we haven't seen your duck.  
  
Kazuya: Wha?! My brother? DEAD?!! How..?  
  
Jin: He hung himself. You can see him from this window.  
  
Kazuya: We have to find my duck, let's think of Lee's death later, ok? He can wait but my duck can't. Can you take Lee to the basement, Jin? I haven't ever liked dead bodies.  
  
Jin: Uh... Are you sure you don't wanna see him? After all his your brother - or was.  
  
Kazuya: Just do what I asked.  
  
Jin: Uh.. Whatever.  
  
*Jin takes Lee from the tree and carries him to the basement.  
  
*Julia and Kazuya start to find Kazuya's duck.  
  
*Kazuya steps to the kitchen and looks around.  
  
Jun: What are you looking for honey?  
  
Kazuya: My duck is missing. Have you seen it?  
  
Jun: No, and it's not here because I would already seen it.  
  
Kazuya: Ok.  
  
*Kazuya is almost leaving the kitchen but then he remembers.  
  
Kazuya: Jun, Lee's dead.  
  
Jun: Huh? How did that happen?  
  
Kazuya: Jin found him hanging from the tree.  
  
Jun: Was it a suicide?  
  
Kazuya: Yes, or I think so. Well I'll go to find my duck now.  
  
Jun: I can help you.  
  
*Kazuya and Jun leave from the kitchen and they go to the living room while Xiaoyu is coming downstairs.  
  
Xiaoyu: What's going on?  
  
Jun: Kazuya lost his duck. Have you seen it?  
  
Xiaoyu: No, I haven't.  
  
Kazuya: Oh and by the way Lee's dead.  
  
Xiaoyu: That girlie-boy's dead??  
  
Kazuya: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Why? I thought that you didn't like him that much either 'coz he always called you KAZZY.  
  
Kazuya: Well that's true but I have to stand up for him.  
  
Xiaoyu: Odd. This is the first time you'll stand up for him. Or I haven't never ever heard before that YOU would stand up for someone.  
  
Kazuya: Whatever. You help us to find my duck now?  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok, I'll look from the library.  
  
*Xiaoyu is about to leave the room but then she turns around and asks.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey, how did he die?  
  
Jun: Jin found him - hung.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh... You mean it was a suicide?  
  
Kazuya: Yeah, he couldn't take this anymore.  
  
Xiaoyu: I kind of understand him.. It's so horrible in here 'coz you can't never know what's going to happen next..  
  
*With that Xiaoyu finally leaves the room and goes to library. There she meets Nina sitting in an armchair reading a book.  
  
Xiaoyu: What are you reading?  
  
*Nina shows book's cover to Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh... 1000 things to tease people. Very.. Uh.. Nice book..  
  
Nina: I think you have read it?  
  
Xiaoyu: No, I haven't. Why?  
  
Nina: Well you are always teasing us all.  
  
Xiaoyu: No I'm not! Listen Nina, I didn't came here to argue with you. I came here to look for Kazuya's duck.  
  
Nina: Kazuya's what?  
  
Xiaoyu: Don't you know? Kazuya has a bathing duck. He always takes it to bath with him.  
  
*Nina laughs.  
  
Xiaoyu: And I have to tell you also that Lee hung himself.  
  
*Nina stops laughing.  
  
Nina: Lee? Hung himself?  
  
Xiaoyu: I know it sounds weird but it's true. Jin found him dead.  
  
Nina: This is getting really horrible. I understand that who killed Anna but why Heihachi and Lee..?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, horrible indeed. But that duck. Have you seen it?  
  
Nina: What duck..? Oh, you mean that Kazuya's duck...? Almost forgot. I haven't seen it.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok, I just check this room quickly if it's here anyway.  
  
Nina: I'm pretty sure that it isn't but whatever..  
  
*Xiaoyu checks library out and leaves the room and bumps into Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, hey Xiaoyu. Whazzup?  
  
Xiaoyu: Well.. Lee's dead and Kazuya has lost his duck.  
  
Hwoarang: What?! How?  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't know. He just told me that his duck is lost and asked me to help him to find it.  
  
Hwoarang: No, no, no. I mean that how did Lee die?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, yeah.. He committed a suicide.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh... Why? How?  
  
Xiaoyu: He probably couldn't stand all this and he hung himself.  
  
Hwoarang: Really? That's awful.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes it is. Do you wanna help us to find Kazuya's duck?  
  
Hwoarang: Actually I'm looking for Julia. I have an apology to make.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh.. I don't know where she is. Maybe in her room..?  
  
Hwoarang: I thought so too. Well, hope you find that duck.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, Kazuya can't bath without it. Bye.  
  
Hwoarang: Bye.  
  
*Hwoarang departs to Julia's door and knocks.  
  
Julia: Who's there?  
  
Hwoarang: Me, Hwoarang. I wanna talk with you.  
  
Julia: Uh.. Is it very important?  
  
Hwoarang: Well yes.  
  
Julia: Uh.. Ok. Come in.  
  
*Hwoarang steps inside.  
  
Hwoarang: First of all. I have to apology. I was very stupid.  
  
Julia: Yeah, you really were stupid but I forgive you.  
  
*Hwoarang smiles.  
  
Julia: But don't even think that I would like you that way. Have you anything else to say?  
  
Hwoarang: Err.. Lee's committed a suicide. He was found hanging in the tree. And Kazuya has lost his bath duck. That yellow one. Have you seen it?  
  
Julia: No I have not. Err.. Lee? Committed a suicide? That's really terrible.  
  
Hwoarang: Isn't it?  
  
Julia: What did Kazuya say?  
  
Hwoarang: Actually I don't know. I heard about Lee's death from Xiaoyu.  
  
Julia: Uh-huh.. Ok..  
  
*Comes a few minutes long quiet moment. Then suddenly they hear Kazuya shouting something.  
  
Julia: What was that? It sounded like Kazuya.  
  
Hwoarang: Yes, it was he. We'd better go and see why is he shouting.  
  
*Both follow the voice and they come to the bathroom.  
  
Kazuya: MY DUCK!! OH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DUCK! WHO DID THIS TO YOU??  
  
*They see Kazuya's yellow little duck hanging a rope around its neck.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Why was Kazuya's duck hanging in the rope? Who would do that? And Why? And did Lee really commit a suicide? Was he really that desperate? 


	7. Hwoarang's Imagination Friend

Author's note: Here goes the weird chapter number seven. Read it and tell us what did you like it?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Namco and Namco owns Tekken and all these characters.  
  
  
  
Hwoarang: What has happened in here?  
  
Kazuya: Someone murdered my precious duck.  
  
*Kazuya starts to cry.  
  
Julia: Kazuya, everything's OK. Bathing-ducks don't die. And why are you so sad 'coz your duck "died" but you don't even think about Lee's death.  
  
Kazuya: I have had this duck since I was one and Lee was adopted so he isn't a real brother to me anyway. But me and my duck... We have been friends for ages! It always talked to me and kept me company.  
  
Hwoarang: What the ----? TALKED to you?? A plastic duck TALKED to you??!  
  
Kazuya: What's weird about that? I know that you have an imagination friend called Jules.  
  
Julia: Called WHAT??!  
  
Kazuya: Jules.  
  
Hwoarang: No I have NOT!  
  
Kazuya: But I heard you talking to someone you called Jules but I didn't see anyone around you.  
  
Hwoarang: I .. was .. just ... Err .... Practicing my apology to Julia.  
  
*Jin comes to the bathroom and stands in the doorway.  
  
Kazuya: Uh-huh? It didn't sound like that to me. You were saying something like "I love you" and "Do you marry me?".  
  
Hwoarang: You are just making it up!  
  
*Jun steps inside.  
  
Jun: I heard shouting. Is everything ok?  
  
Julia: Someone hung Kazuya's duck,  
  
*Julia says pointing the duck.  
  
Julia: and Hwoarang have an imagination friend.  
  
Hwoarang: No I don't!  
  
Jun: Umm.. I've seen you talking to yourself and thought you're out of your mind but this imagination friend would explain it. And one time I even saw you acting something - all by yourself - and it looked liked... Well, like you were going married!  
  
*Everyone starts to laugh except Hwoarang.  
  
*Hwoarang blushes.  
  
Jin: You really saw that mom?  
  
Jun: Just yesterday.  
  
Julia: Who was you getting married with...?  
  
Hwoarang: I wasn't getting married with anyone! Jun understood that all wrong.  
  
Jun: Well what were you doing then?  
  
Hwoarang: I was.. Umm..  
  
*Hwoarang has to make up some kind of lie and he tries to make Julia jealous at the same time.  
  
Hwoarang: Okay I admit. I'm getting married with a girl called Sara and I was practicing that.  
  
Jin: Yeah right. So how come you haven't ever mention her?  
  
Hwoarang: I didn't realize that you were interested.  
  
Julia: You haven't ever told me about her either.  
  
Hwoarang: Well you made it very clear that you don't like me very much and I thought that why in the hell I would tell that to you if you don't care.  
  
Jin: So if you have a bride, then why the hell are you running after Julia all the time?!  
  
Hwoarang: What do you care?  
  
Jin: I'm just curious. And I think that Julia is too.  
  
Julia: Actually I couldn't care less about the whole thing. But it's good that Hwoarang has found someone.  
  
Hwoarang (thinks): God damned... It didn't work... Soon she'll be waiting for an invite for the wedding and wishes us good luck.. Why did I made up so stupid lie..? Damn I'm stupid...!!  
  
Julia: I still don't understand why do you call your imagination friend Jules?  
  
*Hwoarang blushes a bit.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh that was when I was practicing that apology.  
  
Julia: I see.. Well good luck to you two.  
  
*Julia leaves the bathroom.  
  
Hwoarang (thinks): Now she said it... I knew she would say something like that.. Argh...  
  
Jun: Kazuya, are you gonna finish you're bath?  
  
Kazuya: I can't. Not without my duck! Unless... Uh Jun..?  
  
Jun: Yes?  
  
Jin (whispers to Hwoarang): I think we better go now and fast.  
  
Hwoarang: What? Why?  
  
Jin: Just come with me.  
  
Hwoarang: Fine.  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang are about to leave when...  
  
Kazuya: Jun, would you be my duck? (A/N In the beginning of this chapter Kazuya told how his duck talked to him and kept him company.)  
  
Jin and Hwoarang: WHAT?!! (A/N They doesn't remember that.)  
  
Kazuya: Didn't you guys leave yet?  
  
Jin: We were about to go until......  
  
Jun: I can keep you company if that's what you mean.  
  
*Kazuya gives Jun a smile.  
  
Kazuya: Yes, that's what a meant. Uh.. Can you kids leave us alone?  
  
Hwoarang: Who are you calling a KID?!  
  
Jin: Uh.. Let's just go.  
  
*Jin grabs Hwoarang's arm and takes him out of the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang go to the living room.  
  
Jin: Hwoarang, what the hell was that Sara thing?  
  
Hwoarang: What do you mean?  
  
Jin: I mean are you REALLY getting married or was it just a plan to make Julia jealous?  
  
Hwoarang (thinks): Damn! He figured it out! Uh... What should I say.. Make another stupid lie...? No, I can't do that.. Should I tell Jin... Should I trust him...  
  
Jin: Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang: Umm... Fine. You're right. I was trying to make Julia jealous...  
  
*At Hwoarang's suprise Jin didn't laugh.  
  
Jin: I understand.  
  
Hwoarang: Huh?!  
  
Jin: What? You thought that I'd laugh?  
  
Hwoarang: Well... Yeah...  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Hwoarang: Err... You are always teasing me that's why.  
  
Jin: Me? Teasing you?? Actually you're the one who's always taunting me. And I never make fun of this kind of things. Somehow I understand you.  
  
Hwoarang: You do?  
  
Jin: Well yeah. I mean, you like Julia a lot I can see that.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah I do.  
  
Jin: I'm sure she was just in a bad mood and that's why she said she hates you.  
  
Hwoarang: She said she hates me?  
  
Jin (thinks): He didn't knew that...? Oh crap...  
  
Jin: Uh... I'm not sure..  
  
Hwoarang: You're not sure??  
  
Jin (thinks): Oh this is just great! What the hell should I say...?  
  
Jin: Uh... Oh.. Now I remember..... She just said that she don't like you so much.. Uh.. I mean... She likes you.... But not so much that she could... Uh.. Date with you.. Understand...? Give her flowers or something like that...?  
  
Hwoarang: Where do I get them when we are stuck in here?!  
  
Jin: Uh... You could... Umm... Pick them outside...?  
  
Hwoarang: Outside? Yeah right. This place is like some desert.  
  
Jin: Oh right. Uh... Well you could... Make them from paper...? Eh...?  
  
Hwoarang: Jin, why are you helping me? I mean, we are rivals and you're helping me with my love problems? Don't you think that's kinda...... weird.....?  
  
Jin: Uh... Maybe.....  
  
Hwoarang: But you still help me?  
  
Jin: Well.. Yeah.... I kinda have been in the same kinda situation..  
  
Jin (thinks): PLEASE, don't ask.. Would you PLEASE be so nice...?  
  
Hwoarang: You mean that... There's something going on between you and Xiaoyu?  
  
Jin (thinks): There it came.. Darned.!  
  
*Suddenly Jin sees someone walking outside with a knife.  
  
Jin: Who was that?!  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ So Jin and Hwoarang are friends now? Who did Jin saw from the window? And why would someone walk outside with a knife? 


	8. Is She Dead?

Author's note: The 8th chapter is ready and here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: We would want to own Tekken but sadly we don't.  
  
  
  
Hwoarang: What?! Where?!  
  
Jin: Someone were walking outside with uh... knife... I guess..  
  
Hwoarang: With WHAT?!!  
  
*Hwoarang runs to the window but sees nothing but dark.  
  
Jin: It's gone already.  
  
Hwoarang: Did you see who it was?  
  
Jin: I think it was a woman with a ponytail.  
  
Hwoarang: Could it be my Jules? Oh Jules was it you?  
  
Jin: I don't think it was Julia. I think that the hair was shorter than hers.  
  
Hwoarang: Then it had to be Xiaoyu!  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu? No way!  
  
Hwoarang: Why are you defending her?  
  
Jin: 'Coz.. It's none of your business anyway.  
  
Hwoarang: I told my secret to you and now you can tell your's to me.  
  
Jin (thinks): Can I..?  
  
Jin: Well... It's complicated...  
  
Hwoarang: So there IS something between you two?  
  
Jin: Uh.. Kinda....  
  
Hwoarang; Kinda? Umm...?  
  
Jin: Yea. Well... Kinda.  
  
Hwoarang: Huh...?  
  
Jin: Okay, fine! Me and Xiaoyu... Well like I said before it's complicated.  
  
*Hwoarang starts to hum a song called Complicated.  
  
Jin: Oh would you please shut up! That sounds terrible!  
  
Hwoarang: No I can't! This is a good song.  
  
Jin: Whatever. Let's change a subject. Who were walking out there...?  
  
*Jin points outside  
  
Hwoarang (humming): You're acting kinda somebody and that gets me distracted..  
  
Jin: You don't even know the words!  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry? What did you say? I didn't hear you.  
  
Jin: Uh... Nothing...  
  
Hwoarang: Ok, so I can continue my humming.  
  
Jin: NO!!!  
  
Hwoarang: It couldn't be so bad.  
  
Jin: Yeah it can. What about that woman outside?  
  
Hwoarang: What woman? Oh THAT woman. If it's not Jules or Xiaoyu it had to be Jun!  
  
Jin: Jun?? My mom walking with a knife??!  
  
Hwoarang: I know you love you mommy deeply but you have to understand that it's an option.  
  
Jin: Jada, jada, jada. I go to see who it was.  
  
*Jin goes out.  
  
*Few minutes later Jin comes back inside to the living room.  
  
Hwoarang: Well was it Jun?  
  
Jin: I dunno. I didn't see anyone.  
  
Hwoarang: I'm telling you, it had to be Jun.  
  
Jin: Are you saying that my mom is a KILLER??!!!?  
  
Hwoarang: I didn't say that. I just said that she's carrying a knife.  
  
Jin: No she's NOT!! FUCK YOU!!!  
  
*Jin leaves the room.  
  
Hwoarang: Umm... What did I said?  
  
*Hwoarang scratches his head.  
  
After few minutes Hwoarang realizes something:  
  
Hwoarang: Our friendship is OVER??!  
  
*He starts to cry.  
  
*Kazuya comes to the living room.  
  
Kazuya: Why are you crying, Reddie?  
  
Hwoarang: I just broke up with Jin!!!  
  
*Hwoarang starts crying even harder.  
  
Kazuya: What?!! My son's not GAY!!!  
  
Hwoarang: That's not what I meant! We were just about to become friends and then I ruined it all!!  
  
Kazuya: That's what you always do, dear Reddie-haired Bobbie. This is the same thing what happened between you and Julia.  
  
*Hwoarang stops crying.  
  
Hwoarang: What do you mean by THAT?!!?  
  
Kazuya: You ruined it all between you and Julia.  
  
Hwoarang: Why you little-------  
  
*They hear a terrible scream.  
  
Kazuya: Was that Xiaoyu??  
  
Hwoarang: I think it was.  
  
*Julia runs downstairs in panic and at the same time Jin runs inside.  
  
Julia: What's going on?!!  
  
Jin: What's happening here??!  
  
*Jin, Julia, Hwoarang and Kazuya run to the bathroom where they find Xiaoyu crying on the floor.  
  
*Jin runs to Xiaoyu and puts his arms around her.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu?! What is it??  
  
*Xiaoyu lift's her head to meet Jin's gaze.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin... I'm so sorry..God, I'm so sorry..  
  
Jin: What? Xiaoyu what are you talking about?  
  
*Xiaoyu hugs Jin tightly for a moment. Julia, Hwoarang and Kazuya look Jin and Xiaoyu confused.  
  
Xiaoyu (Whispers to Jin): I know you loved her.. You loved her so much...  
  
Jin: Who?  
  
Xiaoyu: Who would do this... It doesn't make any sense...  
  
Jin: What doesn't make any sense?? What's going on??  
  
Kazuya: What's that?  
  
*Kazuya sees black hairs in the bath what is full of water with suds.  
  
Hwoarang: What are you talking about?  
  
*Kazuya walks to the bath and backs out terrified.  
  
Julia: Kazuya? What is it??  
  
*Xiaoyu starts to cry harder.  
  
Kazuya: Who was it?  
  
Hwoarang: What do you mean?  
  
Kazuya: I ASKED WHO DID THIS TO HER????!!  
  
*Everyone looks Kazuya scared except Xiaoyu who already knows what has happened.  
  
*Jin asks REALLY worried:  
  
Jin: Dad..... What do you mean...?  
  
*Kazuya turns to Jin.  
  
Kazuya: Jin.. You're... You..  
  
*Kazuya wipes a tear off his cheek.  
  
Jin: I'm... What?  
  
*Slowly Kazuya bends his head down.  
  
*Xiaoyu looks up to Jin scared.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin.. You're mom... She's dead.  
  
*Julia faints and falls on the floor.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Not very nice way to die, or what do you think? 


	9. Two Hearts Become One

Author's note: This chapter is for especially Jin/Xiaoyu fans! Read to find out and Review to make us happy. =)  
  
Disclaimer: 9th chapter and we still DON'T own Tekken.  
  
  
  
*Deadly silence. Then finally Hwoarang runs to Julia.  
  
Hwoarang: Julia? Are you okay??  
  
*Jin looks Xiaoyu straight in the eyes. Jin tries to speak out loud but he can only whisper.  
  
Jin (whispers): What did you say?  
  
*Xiaoyu avoids his look and looks down.  
  
Kazuya: Jun's dead.  
  
*Jin looks Kazuya at shock. Then suddenly Nina walks in with a knife.  
  
Nina: What's going on?  
  
*Jin sees the knife on Nina's hand and...  
  
Jin: It was you..?!!  
  
Nina: What are you talkin abo------  
  
*Jin runs to Nina and starts to choke her.  
  
*Kazuya runs to Jin and tries to take him off.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, what the hell are you doing?!  
  
*Hwoarang gets Julia awake and he runs to help Kazuya.  
  
Hwoarang: Let her go!!  
  
*Jin struggles Kazuya and Hwoarang off him when suddenly Nina sticks a knife to his thigh.  
  
Jin: Ugh!  
  
*Jin backs off feeling terrible pain and holding his wounded thigh.  
  
Nina: You crazy Psycho!! What's got in to you?!!  
  
*Jin looks at Nina confused. Then he runs out of the bathroom still holding his thigh.  
  
Xiaoyu: JIN!!?!!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs after him.  
  
Julia: BLOOD!!! Ooooh!!  
  
*Julia faints again.  
  
Hwoarang: Jules?!  
  
*Hwoarang runs to Julia.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh no, not again!!  
  
Nina: Your son is one crazy wacko.  
  
*Kazuya looks Nina angrily.  
  
Kazuya: Was it you?  
  
Nina: What the HELL are you guys talking about?!!  
  
Kazuya: Did you murder Jun??!  
  
Nina: What?? Is she dead...?  
  
*Kazuya looks down.  
  
Kazuya: Someone drowned her.  
  
Nina: What...? That's horrible...  
  
*Julia wakes up again and sees Hwoarang next to her with a very worried look on his face.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah..  
  
*At Kazuya's VERY surprise Nina comes closer and hugs him but slowly he pushes her away and leaves.  
  
Hwoarang: Are you okay?  
  
Julia: I guess...  
  
Hwoarang: Come on. I'll help you to your room.  
  
*Hwoarang helps Julia up and then they leave.  
  
*Nina sees Jun's body.  
  
Nina: Yak... So I have to do something about you? Why do I always get these dirty deeds...?  
  
*While she's moving Jun's body on the floor a small smirk creeps to her face. She leaves Jun's body on the floor to dry and goes upstairs to her room and locks the door. She walks to her bed and sits on it.  
  
Nina (thinks): What a day!! That whole situation with Jin was so -----! That crazy tried to choke me! Why?! He's just so -----!!  
  
*Nina realizes something.  
  
Nina (thinks): Oh...... He just had to.....? Does he know.....? Of course......! So THAT'S why he..... Ugh I can't take this anymore!  
  
*Nina checks her clock. It's almost half nine.  
  
*She lays on her bed still thinking.....  
  
Nina (thinks): Hmmm....... First Anna, then Heihachi and Lee. Then Jun.....  
  
*Nina smiles evilly.  
  
*She looks at her suitcase.  
  
Nina (thinks): No...... I couldn't....... Or could I.....?  
  
*Again a smile appears to her lips while she walks towards her suitcase and opens it. There were some clothes, make-ups etc., but under them there was something else, a gun. A gun that Nina always keeps with her where ever she goes. It wasn't loaded yet......  
  
*Nina loads the gun.  
  
Nina (thinks): Just in case..... I might need it...... I'm gonna need it......  
  
*Suddenly she hears someone knocking at the door.  
  
Nina: Who is it?  
  
Julia: Julia! Can you open the door?  
  
Nina: Just a second!  
  
*Nina puts the gun back to her suitcase and closes it.  
  
Nina: Coming!  
  
*Nina unlocks the door and let's Julia in.  
  
Nina: Feeling better?  
  
Julia: Much better.  
  
Nina: Good.  
  
Julia: Yeah..... You're coming to the kitchen with me?  
  
Nina: To make dinner?  
  
Julia: Yea.  
  
Nina: Uh.....  
  
*Nina looks at her suitcase.  
  
Nina: Sure, why not.  
  
*Nina and Julia step out of Nina's room and Nina shuts the door. Then they start to walk to the kitchen.  
  
Julia: I would ask Xiaoyu's help too but she isn't in her room. You know where she is?  
  
Nina: Maybe she's dead?  
  
*Julia freezes.  
  
Nina: Oh for Pete's sake Julia, I was kidding!  
  
Julia: Please don't make fun of these kinds of things, OK?  
  
Nina: Fine. I think Xiaoyu is somewhere hanging out with that Psycho.  
  
Julia: With Psycho? You mean with Jin?  
  
Nina: Yeah, with Jin. He's out of his mind I'm telling ya. That weirdo tried to chock me!  
  
Julia: I wonder why?  
  
Nina: Because ------!! We should get going anyway......  
  
Julia: Oh right.  
  
*They continues they're way to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
SAME TIME AT OUTSIDE:  
  
*Xiaoyu runs outside after Jin and finds him sitting on a big stone. Slowly she walks closer.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin?  
  
*Jin doesn't response.  
  
Xiaoyu: Your wound...... It's still bleeding.....  
  
Jin: It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore......  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin, I...... I know that this is really hard for you and ------  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu, would you go? I'd like to be alone for a while.....  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh...... Of course......  
  
*Xiaoyu climbs on the stone and gives a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Xiaoyu: If..... If you need to talk or something I'll be in my room.....  
  
*Jin doesn't response. Xiaoyu thinks this would be good time to leave so she jumps down from the stone and starts to walk towards the house. Then suddenly Jin starts to speak.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu?  
  
*Xiaoyu turns to Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah?  
  
*Jin sighs and turns to Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: Would you stay here with me?  
  
Xiaoyu: Are you sure?  
  
Jin: Yeah...... Wouldn't want to be alone right now.....  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles to Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: Sure.  
  
*Xiaoyu climbs on the stone and sits next to Jin. Before either could say a word Xiaoyu rips a slice off her shirt.  
  
Jin (thinks): What the.....??  
  
Jin: What are you doing??  
  
Xiaoyu: Lift your leg.  
  
Jin: Lift my ----?  
  
Xiaoyu: Lift your right leg.  
  
*Jin lifts his leg confused.  
  
*Xiaoyu tries to tie the wound.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu, don't worry about that! It's just a ------  
  
Xiaoyu: Quiet!  
  
*Jin shuts his mouth. Xiaoyu ties the wound.  
  
Xiaoyu: There. That's better don't ya think?  
  
Jin: Uh.... Yeah, thanks.  
  
Xiaoyu: Sure.  
  
*Comes a few minutes long quiet moment. Then Xiaoyu moves closer and puts her head on Jin's shoulder. Jin gives Xiaoyu a little smile and puts his arms around her, hugging her.  
  
Jin: We still should try to get out of here.  
  
Xiaoyu: But Lee said there's no way out.  
  
Jin: There has to be!  
  
Xiaoyu: Why?  
  
Jin: 'coz I.... I just.......  
  
Xiaoyu: What?  
  
*Jin sighs.  
  
Jin: I just don't wanna see you get hurt.  
  
*Xiaoyu looks up to his eyes.  
  
Xiaoyu (thinks): Is he serious.... Does he mean that....? He cares for me...? I mean he REALLY cares for me??  
  
Xiaoyu: You mean that??  
  
*Jin looks surprised.  
  
Jin: Of course I mean that!  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles shyly as Jin smoothes out her hair and suddenly kisses her......  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Sweet, isn't it? What's Nina going to do with her gun? Is she happy that Jun died?  
  
Author's note: So there was the chap 9. Hope you liked it. The story will continue as soon as possible! 


	10. AHEM!

Author's note: Thanks for Reviews =) You guys made us very happy. =)  
  
Disclaimer: You must know that we don't own Tekken, right?  
  
  
  
*For a moment they both just stares each other.  
  
Jin (thinks): What did I just do??! Why don't I ever think before I act..?? This is so embarrassing!!  
  
*Jin blushes.  
  
Xiaoyu (thinks): Now I can be sure that he cares about me!  
  
*A little smile creeps onto her lips.  
  
Jin: I'm uh... I really -----  
  
Xiaoyu: Shh...  
  
*Xiaoyu puts her finger to Jin's lips meaning him to be quiet. Then she slowly kisses him.  
  
AHEM!  
  
*Xiaoyu and Jin turn fast around and see Hwoarang behind them. Jin and Xiaoyu look each other and turn red.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hwoarang!  
  
Jin: Err... You've been standing there long?  
  
*Hwoarang smirks.  
  
Hwoarang: Long enough. So it's public now, huh?  
  
Xiaoyu: What do you care?!  
  
Hwoarang: I just asked.  
  
Jin: What are you even doing in here? Shouldn't you be following Julia?  
  
*Hwoarang slaps Jin.  
  
Jin: Ow!! That hurt!  
  
Hwoarang: You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!  
  
Jin: Tell what?  
  
Hwoarang: That I love Jul...  
  
Xiaoyu: You what??  
  
Hwoarang: Uh... It's none of your business!!  
  
Xiaoyu: So you really LOVE Julia?  
  
Hwoarang: Like I just said IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!  
  
Jin: Hey, don't talk to her like that!!  
  
*Jin slaps Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: Ouch!! My cheek!!  
  
*Xiaoyu kisses Jin on the cheek.  
  
Xiaoyu: My hero.  
  
*Jin smiles to her.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves holding his red cheek.  
  
Hwoarang (thinks): Why can't I and Jules have as good relationship as Jin and Xiaoyu have?!  
  
Jin: Should we go inside too?  
  
Xiaoyu: Do you really wanna?  
  
Jin: Actually... No I don't. But I think we need to.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh.... Okay...  
  
*Xiaoyu looks down while they're walking towards the house.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu? Are you OK?  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh.... Yeah, why?  
  
Jin: You look kinda.. Sad... I guess...  
  
*Xiaoyu stops.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin, you just don't get it, do you?  
  
*Jin looks Xiaoyu confused.  
  
Jin: Get what?  
  
*Suddenly they hear Nina's bitchy voice.  
  
Nina: DINNER!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: We'd better go.  
  
*Xiaoyu goes inside leaving confused Jin out.  
  
*Everyone has already sat around the table when Jin comes and sits down.  
  
Kazuya: Jin? Are you okay?  
  
Jin: Uh... Yeah... I'm fine.  
  
*Jin looks at Xiaoyu, who quickly turns her gaze away from him.  
  
Julia: How's your leg doing?  
  
*Jin looks at Nina angrily.  
  
Jin: It's OK. Hurts a bit.  
  
Nina: Hey! Don't look me like that! It was your fault! You deserved that for trying to choke me!!  
  
Jin (thinks): MY FAULT?!! You bitch killed my mom!! No, I can't do this again! I can't get mad! I just try to stay calm. Should I try to be friend with her... Maybe... I could get her to confess...?  
  
Jin: Yeah. I know it was my own fault. I'm sorry for trying to kill you Nina.  
  
*Everyone stares Jin.  
  
Nina (thinks): Good that he made apology to me. But am I ready to forgive him...? A long hate won't do it any better.. So..  
  
Nina: Apology except.  
  
*Nina gives a wide smile to Jin.  
  
*Jin forces a smile to his lips.  
  
Jin (thinks): Yeah right...  
  
  
  
AFTER DINNER Julia starts to clean the table.  
  
Hwoarang: Jules, you need any help?  
  
Julia: No, I think I can handle this, thanks.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, OK.  
  
*Hwoarang walks to the living room where he finds Kazuya sitting in a big armchair watching some photos.  
  
Hwoarang: Hi Kazuya. What are you doing..?  
  
*Hwoarang sees the photos. They are photos of Jun.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh.. I'm sorry if I bother you. I just thought that maybe we should take Jun to the basement like the other bodies.  
  
*Kazuya lifts his head from the photos.  
  
Kazuya: HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!?  
  
*Hwoarang stares Kazuya.  
  
Hwoarang: Relax; I just thought that Jun's body should be moved from the bathroom.  
  
*Kazuya calms down a bit.  
  
Kazuya: We are not gonna put Jun to the basement!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine, do what ever you wanna do to her just get her away from the bathroom! I need to use the toilet! AND SOON!!  
  
Kazuya: Why don't you just go and pee to the bushes?  
  
Hwoarang: Oh you're so clever!  
  
*Kazuya smirks.  
  
*Jin comes to the living room.  
  
Jin: Oh, you're still up? It's almost half past twelve.  
  
Hwoarang: You're still up too.  
  
Jin: Yeah, I'm not tired.  
  
Hwoarang: Neither am I. But now I'm going outside.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the living room.  
  
*Jin sits opposite Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, we should move Jun's body.  
  
*Jin sighs.  
  
Jin: Dad, where are we gonna move her? To the basement with the others?!!  
  
Kazuya: No! But we have to move her somewhere. Maybe we should bury her..?  
  
Jin: I can't believe that someone did this to her!!  
  
Kazuya: Yes.. Me neither.  
  
Jin: I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch who killed her!  
  
*Kazuya stares Jin.  
  
Jin: What??!  
  
Kazuya: Maybe you should get some sleep. You're little bit upset.  
  
Jin: But I'm not tired!  
  
Kazuya: Just go.  
  
*Kazuya starts to watch the photos again.  
  
*Jin stands up and is about to go until..  
  
Jin: Dad?  
  
Kazuya: Yes?  
  
Jin: I love you.  
  
*Kazuya lifts his head from the photos and stares Jin for a moment. Then suddenly he smiles to him.  
  
Kazuya: I love you too.  
  
*Jin grins.  
  
Jin: You know, you haven't ever said that to me before.  
  
Kazuya: Neither have you.  
  
*Again a little smirk appears to Jin's lips. Then he turns around and goes upstairs to his room leaving Kazuya to watch the photos.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Is Xiaoyu a little bit cranky? And what Jin didn't get? Kazuya loves Jin and other way around? 


	11. Who Took My Gun!

Author's note: Sorry guys, in this chap are no J/X scenes. But later there will be so no worries about that!  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea. We don't own Tekken. Namco owns it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A new day has come and everyone is sitting in the table, eating breakfast.  
  
Julia: Did you guys sleep well?  
  
Kazuya: How could I? My wife is dead!  
  
Jin: Yea Julia! Would YOU sleep well if Michelle would be dead?!!  
  
Xiaoyu: He's right, Julia. I can't sleep well when I know that the murder is still alive!  
  
Hwoarang: Don't get angry with Jules! She just wanted to make some kinda discussion.  
  
Julia: Yea... Maybe I didn't start it very good...  
  
Kazuya: Damn right you didn't!  
  
Hwoarang: Kazuya...  
  
*Hwoarang looks Kazuya angrily.  
  
Kazuya: I'm sorry!  
  
Hwoarang: Better be..  
  
*A silence fulls the room.  
  
Nina: I'd better go to the shower before comes an rush hour ..  
  
*Nina leaves the table.  
  
Hwoarang: WAIT! Jun's body is still there!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah.. Could you guys move her..? NOW???  
  
*Kazuya and Jin switch looks.  
  
Kazuya: Uh... I come to get her out.  
  
*Kazuya goes to the bathroom.  
  
Nina: Good. I'll go up to change.  
  
*Nina goes up to her room.  
  
*Kazuya carries Jun's body on his arms through the kitchen to upstairs to Jun's room.  
  
*Jin sighs and looks away.  
  
Xiaoyu: What are you going to do to her?  
  
*Kazuya doesn't response.  
  
Xiaoyu: Kazuya??  
  
*Kazuya continues walking.  
  
Xiaoyu: Fine, never mind.  
  
*Nina runs downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Nina: WHO TOOK IT??!!  
  
*Everyone look Nina confused.  
  
Julia: Nina, what are you talking about?  
  
Nina: I'm talking about the gun!! Who took it?! I know it was someone of you guys!  
  
Jin: You have a gun with you??  
  
Nina: Of course I have! For Pete's sake!  
  
Julia: Well, I don't know anything about your stupid gun.  
  
Nina: Hwoarang?!  
  
Hwoarang: Nope.  
  
Nina: Xiaoyu?  
  
*Xiaoyu shakes her head.  
  
*Kazuya comes to the kitchen.  
  
Nina: So it was Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: What about me?  
  
*Nina turns to Kazuya.  
  
Nina: You stole my gun!  
  
Kazuya: I what?  
  
Nina: Don't even try to look so innocent I know it was YOU!!  
  
*Kazuya looks first Nina and then the others.  
  
Kazuya: Look Nina, I don't know what you're talking about and I don't even care, so would you shut up?!  
  
Nina: No! It means that we have to search our rooms!  
  
Julia: Why?  
  
Nina: 'coz I want my gun back!!  
  
Kazuya: Okay, we'll search our rooms if that makes you shut up.  
  
Nina: Thank you Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Yes. Now everyone to upstairs!  
  
*Everyone goes upstairs.  
  
  
  
AT JIN'S ROOM  
  
*Everybody except Jin starts to search the gun in Jin's room.  
  
*Jin sighs.  
  
Jin: I'm telling you Nina, I don't have it!  
  
*Nina turns to Jin.  
  
Nina: We'll find that out soon!  
  
*Nina continues searching the room.  
  
Hwoarang: Why do you have bigger room than I do??  
  
Jin: Bigger? Like how?  
  
Hwoarang: Well, you have much more room that I do.  
  
Jin: Maybe that's because I keep my room clean. All your stuff are on the floor.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh.. Yeah, maybe.  
  
*Nina stops searching.  
  
Nina: OK, Jin doesn't have my gun.  
  
Jin: I told you so!  
  
Nina: Oh shut up!  
  
Jin (thinks): God, I HATE her!! No, stay calm and give a smile. No not a smile.... A grin...?  
  
Nina: Now to Xiaoyu's room.  
  
*Nina leaves the room.  
  
Jin (thinks): Well, maybe next time!  
  
  
  
  
  
40 MINUTES LATER they have searched Xiaoyu's, Kazuya's, Nina's and Hwoarang's rooms and are now in Julia's room..  
  
Hwoarang: It can't be in here! You just left it somewhere and don't remember it, Nina!  
  
Nina: I'm sure it was in my room. I'm so sure..  
  
Hwoarang: And what were you doing with that knife?  
  
*Nina stares Hwoarang for a while.  
  
Nina: I was grinding it.  
  
Julia: Grinding? You were grinding the knife?? And why is that?  
  
Nina: Because I haven't anything else to do. I though, that I could make a gravestone to Anna. And I did. Here it is.  
  
*Nina shows a wooden gravestone.  
  
Julia: "Here lies the world biggest BITCH, Anna Williams"?  
  
Nina: That's right.  
  
Jin: Geez, you loved her so much didn't you?  
  
*Nina grins.  
  
Nina: Yep. But now we have to continue the searching.  
  
*Everyone except Julia continues the searching.  
  
Julia: Nina, you're really just wasting your time. You're not gonna find anything!  
  
*Nina opens a cabinet.  
  
Nina: Uh-huh? What's this then?  
  
*Nina holds her gun in her fingers.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Julia has Nina's gun? Would the kind, pretty girl like her stole Nina's gun? 


	12. The Way Out

Author's note: So little bit more Xiaoyin cuteness for ya ;) Sorry about that we haven't update for a while. We do our best to get chapters uploaded as soon as possible...  
  
Disclaimer: Namco owns Tekken.  
  
  
  
*Everyone stares Julia.  
  
Hwoarang: Jules....?  
  
Julia: What??! No!! Someone put it there!  
  
Nina: Oh sure! I knew someone of you had it! But I have to admit that I'm pretty surprised that it was you Julia.  
  
Julia: No! I swear I-------  
  
Hwoarang: You stole the gun?? Why, Jules, why??  
  
Julia: Ugh! This is just unbelievable!  
  
Kazuya: So you're saying that someone of us put Nina's gun to your cabinet?!  
  
Julia: Yes!  
  
Xiaoyu: Why would someone do that?  
  
Julia: To set me up!  
  
Jin: To set you up? You mean, like someone put it there so the rest of us would think you're the murderer?  
  
Julia: That's right!  
  
Hwoarang: And I though that you hadn't nothing to do with this...  
  
Julia: Hwoarang, I don't! Really I don't!  
  
*Hwoarang is walking out of the room...  
  
Julia: Hwoarang?! Where are you going??  
  
Hwoarang: Out. What are we gonna do here anymore now that the gun has found?  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the room.  
  
Jin: Yeah good point! I'm going too.  
  
*Jin leaves the room.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin, wait for me!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs after him.  
  
Kazuya: Okay, I think we should put all knifes and guns behind locks.  
  
Nina: What?! Why?  
  
Kazuya: So no one won't get hurt.  
  
Julia: Yeah, let's do that.  
  
Kazuya: Nina, give your gun and your knife and your all weapons.  
  
Nina: Oh Fine!  
  
*Nina gives her gun and knife to Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: That's all?  
  
Nina: Yep.  
  
Kazuya: I don't think so. Can I have your other gun from your left pocket and that dagger from your right pocket and those two knives from your right and left socks?  
  
Nina: Huh?! How did you----  
  
Kazuya: Just give them to me!  
  
Nina: Grr...  
  
*Nina gives her weapons to Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Good. Now let's go downstairs and decide where are we gonna put these things.  
  
*Kazuya, Nina and Julia go downstairs.  
  
  
  
AT DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Kazuya: Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, you wouldn't have any guns would you?  
  
Jin: Guns? No. You checked us, and we all know that anyone of us can't have anything - anymore.  
  
Kazuya: Oh.... Right... Good.... Now let's put these weapons in..... umm... Is here some kinda box with a lock?  
  
Julia: Yes here is. Just a minute I'll get it for you.  
  
*Julia goes to upstairs and comes back.  
  
Julia: Here it is.  
  
Kazuya: Thanks. So we are going to put these weapons here...  
  
*Kazuya puts all the weapons to the box.  
  
Kazuya: And then we put the box into this cabinet.  
  
*Puts the box in the big cabinet and locks it.  
  
Kazuya: Here's two keys. One to the box and other to the cabinet. So who are we gonna give them?  
  
*Silence.  
  
Kazuya: OK, then it seems that I decide that.  
  
*Gives the key to Jin.  
  
Jin: Me?? Why are you giving this to me?  
  
Kazuya: Because you're strong and if someone is trying to take it from you, you can handle it.  
  
Jin: Uh... Uh-huh.  
  
Hwoarang: How do we know that Jin's not the murderer??!  
  
Kazuya: Well, we don't. And that's why I'm taking the other key.  
  
Hwoarang: What?! YOU?!!  
  
Kazuya: Yes. Me.  
  
Julia: I think this is good decision.  
  
Xiaoyu: Me too.  
  
Nina: I don't.  
  
Julia: Why?  
  
Nina: 'Coz I want the keys.  
  
Xiaoyu: You're the last person the keys should be given!  
  
Nina: What did you say?!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh, nothing.  
  
Nina: Good.  
  
*Nina leaves the room.  
  
*Xiaoyu sticks a tongue at Nina.  
  
Julia: So... I think I'm going out for a walk or something...  
  
*Julia goes out.  
  
Kazuya: Yes, me too.  
  
Jin: Wait! Where did you put mom?  
  
Kazuya: She's in her room.  
  
Jin: Oh... Okay.....  
  
*Kazuya leaves outside.  
  
*Jin goes upstairs.  
  
Hwoarang: I'm taking a nap.  
  
Xiaoyu: A nap?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah.  
  
*Hwoarang lies down on the sofa and starts to sleep.  
  
  
  
WHILE AT OUTSIDE  
  
Julia: I can't believe that someone set me up!  
  
Kazuya: You mean that you didn't steal Nina's gun?  
  
Julia: I didn't! I swear it to my mom's name!  
  
Kazuya: Oh, then it has to be true.  
  
*Julia smiles.  
  
Julia: So you believe me?  
  
Kazuya: Umm.... I guess.... But who would set you up?  
  
Julia: Well, Hwoarang is little mad to me...  
  
Kazuya: So you think it was him?  
  
Julia: I..... I don't know! It could be...  
  
Kazuya: It could be anyone.  
  
Julia: If it wasn't Hwoarang then it had to be Jin.  
  
Kazuya: JIN?! My son?! He wouldn't do anything like that!  
  
Julia: I'm sorry but I just have that feeling. Besides you don't even know him so well.  
  
Kazuya: What do you mean?  
  
Julia: Well.... You..... Ugh, never mind.  
  
Kazuya: No, I wanna hear this. Why do you think that I don't know my son so well??  
  
Julia: 'Cause.... Let's just say that he isn't what he looks like!  
  
Kazuya: He isn't what he...?? What the hell that supposed to mean?!!  
  
Julia: Well I just meant that------  
  
Kazuya: No! I don't wanna hear this anymore! But I'm gonna say this to you Julia; You're wrong about him! You're wrong about everyone!  
  
*Kazuya goes back to the house.  
  
Julia: Kazuya!! I didn't mean it that way!! I just... Ugh! Darned!  
  
  
  
  
  
AT JIN'S ROOM  
  
*Jin hears someone knocking the door.  
  
Jin: Who is it?  
  
Xiaoyu: It's me! Can I come in?  
  
Jin: Sure.  
  
*Xiaoyu opens the door and steps in. She sees Jin lying on his bed reading book. She walks to his bed and sits on the bed next to him. Jin stops reading and puts his book away.  
  
Jin: So, what brings you here?  
  
Xiaoyu: Me? Oh, I just..... Wanted to see are you okay.  
  
Jin: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't know.... Just though that I could check out.  
  
Jin: Uh-huh. Well don't worry about that 'coz I'm fine.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah.... Great.....  
  
*Silence.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu..... Are you mad at me?  
  
Xiaoyu: What?? No! Should I....?  
  
Jin: Well, I mean that what happened last night....  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles.  
  
Xiaoyu: What about it?  
  
Jin: Uh.... Well.. When we were going inside you said that I just don't get it. Get what?  
  
*Xiaoyu sighs.  
  
Xiaoyu: Forget that. It was just.... Just forget it, OK?  
  
Jin: Uh.... Okay....  
  
Xiaoyu: Do you think that Julia really stole Nina's gun...?  
  
Jin: Well it was found from Julia's room so yeah, I guess. What do you think?  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh.... I don't think that Julia could murder anyone.... I suspect that Hwoarang is the murderer or Nina.  
  
Jin: Nina?? You mean that Nina would put her gun to Julia's cabinet so everyone would suspect Julia?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yea.  
  
Jin: I see....  
  
*Xiaoyu leads at Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm so scared. Everything what has happened....  
  
*Jin kisses Xiaoyu's forehead.  
  
Jin: Don't think about that, sweetie. I wont let anyone hurt you!  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles and hugs him.  
  
Xiaoyu: That's so good to hear...  
  
*A little smile creeps onto Jin's lips. Xiaoyu lets him go.  
  
*Both sit quietly on the bed.  
  
*Xiaoyu reaches to Jin's lips.  
  
*Suddenly the door opens and Kazuya runs in and quickly Jin and Xiaoyu backs away.  
  
Kazuya: I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET OUT OFF.... Here.... Did I interrupted something....?  
  
*Jin and Xiaoyu stares each other.  
  
Jin: Uh... No...  
  
Kazuya: Good. So like I was saying, I know how we can get out off here right now!  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Oh, Kazuya didn't interrupt anything? And he knows how to get out??  
  
Author's note: To be continued.... 


	13. We're Not Going Anywhere

Author's note: 13th chapter is finally up. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Kazuya: Come to the living room and I tell my idea!  
  
Jin: Can't you tell it now?  
  
Kazuya: No! I'm not gonna say anything until everyone are present.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh..... Okay, just a second. You go first and we come after you, OK?  
  
Kazuya: OK, but hurry!  
  
*Kazuya leaves Jin's room.  
  
Jin: Well I think we should go now. Wonder what he has figured out...  
  
Xiaoyu: Yea, thank God, if he's figured the way out!  
  
Jin: So, shall we go?  
  
Xiaoyu: Umm..... Yeah.  
  
*They walk to the door and Xiaoyu stops.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh..... That kiss... I just tried to.. I'm sorry....  
  
Jin: Don't be.  
  
*Jin lifts her chin and kisses her.  
  
Jin: I'm not.  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles nervously.  
  
Jin: C'mon. Let's go to hear what Kazuya has made up.  
  
*They leave the room and Jin shuts the door.  
  
  
  
AT THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Kazuya: Good. Now that everyone are here I can tell you the way out!  
  
Hwoarang: Well, tell us your GREAT way out.  
  
Kazuya: Are you making fun of my way out??!  
  
Hwoarang: How could I? I don't even know what is the way out!  
  
Kazuya: Oh... Right...  
  
Julia: So what's your way out Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Yes. The way out is. Have you moved that sofa? I though it was more left when I saw it last.?  
  
All: JUST GET TO THE POINT!!  
  
Kazuya: All right, fine! God, you're all so impatient!  
  
Nina: Please, can you just tell us your idea so then we can implement it!  
  
Kazuya: OK!! The way out is to fly!  
  
*Everyone stares at Kazuya.  
  
Julia: Fly?? We FLY out??  
  
Jin: Like how??!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, like how?  
  
Kazuya: I'm gonna fly out of here! And I take you all with me!  
  
Hwoarang: You're gonna fly and take us all with you....?? What the hell are you talking about?!!  
  
Kazuya: I think you forgot one thing.  
  
Nina: What?  
  
Kazuya: That I'm a DEVIL!!  
  
Julia: So?  
  
Kazuya: So?!! I can fly damned!  
  
Xiaoyu: So you're gonna fly away and take us with you??  
  
Kazuya: Yes!  
  
Julia: Hmm.... I like that plan!  
  
Xiaoyu: Me too!  
  
Nina: Yeah, it's a good plan.  
  
Kazuya: So it's settled then? What do you think Jin?  
  
Jin: Huh? Oh, yeah great.  
  
Kazuya: That's it?! I found the way out and all you say is "Oh great" ??!  
  
Jin: Well THIS IS AWSOME!! Better?  
  
Kazuya: Much.  
  
Julia: So what now? We're gonna pack something up?  
  
Kazuya: Something, but not much! I can't carry everything, you know.  
  
Hwoarang: Are you gonna take us all with you at the same time??  
  
Kazuya: Oh..... Uh.... No, of course not. Half will come first, then I come back to get the rest.  
  
Nina: Wait a sec! Jin, you're a devil too, right?  
  
Kazuya: Hey, yeah! You can take half of us and I take the rest!  
  
Jin: Uh... I don't think that I can transform into devil without Heihachi.  
  
Nina: What do you mean without Heihachi??  
  
Jin: Well, he supposed to be my tag partner so without him I can't do that.  
  
Kazuya: Are you sure that we couldn't use Heihachi's dead body....?  
  
Jin: How?  
  
Kazuya: Well I don't know! It was just a thought!  
  
Jin: Well no, I don't think we can.  
  
Julia: It doesn't matter. We still got Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah, you're all screwed without me! So if I die there's no way out!  
  
Julia: You're not gonna die.  
  
Kazuya: Well, if that crazy murderer murders me next!  
  
Xiaoyu: We don't let it happen 'coz we want out of here!  
  
Kazuya: Come to think about it... The murderer is still alive. And it's someone of these people in front of me and I have no idea who.  
  
Hwoarang: What if you're the murderer?!  
  
Kazuya: ME?!! You think I would murder my wife??!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Who knows?!! Why wouldn't you?? If you had a terrible fight and you just wanted to get rid of her?!  
  
Jin: Shut up!!  
  
Kazuya: You little ------  
  
Julia: Hey, hey! Calm down all of you! We have to go to pack up!  
  
*Julia goes upstairs.  
  
Xiaoyu: She's right! I wanna get out of here as soon as possible!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs to her room.  
  
Jin: Yeah, why not?  
  
*Jin goes upstairs.  
  
Nina: I'm going too.  
  
*Nina goes after Jin.  
  
Kazuya: Aren't you going?  
  
Hwoarang: Why would I?  
  
Kazuya: You don't wanna take anything with you?  
  
*Hwoarang smirks.  
  
Hwoarang: Let's just say that there's no reason to pack up for.  
  
Kazuya: What do you mean?  
  
Hwoarang: Why would I pack up when there's no reason to pack up for??!  
  
Kazuya: Well, the others will pack up too. But if you don't wanna take anything with you then that's fine by me! At least I don't have to carry so much..... Well it doesn't matter. What matters is that we get out of here.  
  
*Hwoarang laughs.  
  
Hwoarang: We're not going anywhere.  
  
Kazuya: Not going... Huh??  
  
*Hwoarang stares Kazuya.  
  
Hwoarang: We aren't.  
  
*With that Hwoarang began to walk forward the upper floor.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
What? They aren't leaving?? What is Hwoarang up to...? 


	14. I Knew It Was You

Author's note: Sorry that we haven't update for so long time. It's because Nadja (other of us) just got Tekken 4 and we have played it all these days. But now it's time to reveal what happens in the chapter 14!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
After going up the stairs Hwoarang stops and thinks for a moment. Then he heads to Jin's door and knocks.  
  
Jin: Come in!  
  
*Hwoarang opens the door and steps in. He sees Jin packing up. Suddenly Jin turns his gaze to Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: Oh, it's you.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, sorry man.  
  
*Jin grins.  
  
Hwoarang: So who did you expect?  
  
Jin: Well..... Actually nobody.  
  
Hwoarang: No one?? Well who did you think I would be?  
  
Jin: It doesn't matter. Just forget it.  
  
Hwoarang: Fine.  
  
Jin: Shouldn't you be packing up?  
  
Hwoarang: Packing up?  
  
Jin: Yeah. Or don't you wanna pack anything up?  
  
Hwoarang: Umm...... Well I already packed up and now I don't have anything to do.  
  
Jin: So you come to me?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, why?  
  
Jin: Well I'm just little surprised. I mean, why didn't you go to Julia?  
  
Hwoarang: To Julia??! After all what she did??  
  
Jin: You mean that gun thing.....?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah that's what I mean!  
  
Jin: Hmm.... It was just so odd...... Why would Julia take Nina's gun....?  
  
Hwoarang: I don't know and I don't wanna think about it!  
  
Jin: Oh.......OK.  
  
*Silence.  
  
Hwoarang: Actually..... It is kinda odd...... To think that Julia would stole the gun.  
  
Jin: I think someone set her up.  
  
*Hwoarang stares Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: Maybe......  
  
Jin: Well anyway I should pack up.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, I get it.  
  
*Hwoarang starts to walk toward the door.  
  
Jin: Hey Hwoarang!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah?  
  
Jin: Don't think that gun-thing so much. I mean, soon we get out of here and then you can forget it.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah.......  
  
*Hwoarang walks to the door and opens it but suddenly turns around.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey Jin!  
  
Jin: Huh?  
  
Hwoarang: Thanks.  
  
*Jin smiles.  
  
Jin: Sure.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the room and shuts the door.  
  
  
  
SAME TIME AT THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Nina comes downstairs. She walks to the living room and sees Kazuya sitting on the couch. She walks towards him and sits next to him.  
  
Kazuya: Oh, hello Nina.  
  
Nina: Hi.  
  
Kazuya: You've packed up already?  
  
Nina: Yeah, I'm not taking much with me. I save you strengths.  
  
*Nina grins.  
  
Kazuya: Thanks.  
  
Nina: Is everything all right? You seem a little pale.  
  
Kazuya: I'm just thinking about Jun.  
  
Nina: You mean...... Because she's gonna stay here?  
  
Kazuya: Yes. And no she's not gonna stay here! I'm taking her home and me and Jin are gonna bury her there.  
  
Nina: Oh...... I see......  
  
*Silence.  
  
Kazuya: Nina, you think we're gonna get out of here?  
  
Nina: What?? What the hell was that question? Of course we're gonna get out of here! YOU get us out of here.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah, I know.  
  
Nina: Then why did you asked that?  
  
Kazuya: I just.......  
  
Nina: Yes?  
  
Kazuya: Well...... Hwoarang said that we're not gonna go anywhere.  
  
Nina: What?! Why did he said that??  
  
Kazuya: I don't know! And I don't think I wanna know what that means.  
  
Nina: Kazuya...... What are you thinking?  
  
Kazuya: Oh, nothing. Let's just drop it OK?  
  
Nina: OK.  
  
Kazuya: Good.  
  
*Again become silence.  
  
Nina: So are you gonna pack something up?  
  
Kazuya: Me?? Just Jun.  
  
Nina: Oh. Of course.  
  
Kazuya: This is just mad.  
  
Nina: What is?  
  
Kazuya: Everything! Can you believe that someone saw all this trouble to kill us?!  
  
Nina: You mean that "The ten best Tekken fighters party" and all? No, It's really hard to believe.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah. Well it's all gonna change soon. Just wait when we get out of here!  
  
Nina: Yes, I can't wait! Thank God that we got you Kazuya.  
  
*Kazuya smiles.  
  
Kazuya: Well, I'm going to upstairs and say everybody that we're leaving.  
  
Nina: OK. I'll wait here.  
  
*Kazuya leaves the living room and starts to walk toward the stairs. Just when he has walked the stairs someone comes in front of him making him stop. Kazuya looks s/he confused. (A/N: We're not gonna reveal who stands in front of him but Kazuya can see who it is.)  
  
Kazuya: Could you move?  
  
*S/he smiles evilly and suddenly pushes Kazuya down the stairs. Kazuya is very badly hurt and feels terrible pain through his whole body. Kazuya hears someone walking downstairs toward him and sitting next to him.  
  
Kazuya: You!! I knew you would------  
  
*S/he takes Kazuya's neck on his/her hands and starts to choke him.  
  
Kazuya: Just....... Wait........ When they....... Get..... You......!!  
  
*Kazuya feels horrible pain around his neck and suddenly feels nothing.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Oh, oh. That doesn't sound very good. Just when everything was perfect Kazuya....... Well, read the next chapter to find out what will happen. 


	15. Someone Has Lost Her Beauty

Author's note: Even once we have uploaded in time...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or any characters.  
  
  
  
Nina sits on the couch waiting for Kazuya and the rest. Suddenly she hears a terrible loud screaming.  
  
Nina: What was that??  
  
*She stands up and follows the voice to the stairs. She sees Kazuya lying on the floor Xiaoyu next to him.  
  
Nina: What happened??!  
  
*Xiaoyu turns to Nina.  
  
Xiaoyu: Kazuya's dead!!  
  
Nina: Huh??!  
  
*Jin, Julia and Hwoarang come downstairs.  
  
Jin: What's going on??  
  
Julia: What happened?  
  
Xiaoyu: Kazuya died!  
  
Jin and Julia: WHAT???! How??!!  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't know!! I came downstairs and I found Kazuya lying here --- DEAD!!  
  
Julia: Someone pushed him from the stairs??  
  
Nina: So that's the sound I heard!  
  
Jin: You guys know what this means...?  
  
*Everyone looks each other and gasp.  
  
Xiaoyu: There's.... No way out..??  
  
Jin: Yeah. There's no way out anymore.  
  
*Xiaoyu sniffs and silently starts to cry.  
  
Julia: We shouldn't have left Kazuya alone! From this moment we have to stay together!  
  
Nina: The whole time??!  
  
Julia: That's the only way, Nina! Then the murderer can't murder.  
  
Hwoarang: What if I need to go to the bathroom? You all come with me??!  
  
Julia: NO! Then you go all by your self.  
  
Jin: Yeah, let's do that. Xiaoyu, are you ok?  
  
*Xiaoyu looks at Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: How could I? Duh, you're dad's gone! And the way out is gone too!  
  
*Xiaoyu sniffs.  
  
*Jin hugs her.  
  
Jin: Nothing's gonna happen to you, little Raindrop. Don't you worry sweetie.  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles.  
  
Xiaoyu: Thank you Jin.  
  
Nina: OK, enough already! What are we gonna do now?  
  
Hwoarang: We should take Kazuya to the basement. Or what do you think?  
  
Nina: Yeah, maybe that's the best thing to do right now. You help me Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang: Sure.  
  
*Hwoarang and Nina carry Kazuya's body to the basement.  
  
Julia: So.... Now what?  
  
Jin: Umm.. I dunno. Let's wait that those two come back and then see what we do.  
  
Julia: All right.  
  
  
  
  
  
SAME TIME AT THE BASEMENT  
  
  
  
Nina: Ugh! Anna has definitely lost her beauty! What a looser. And God here stinks! Ugh!  
  
Hwoarang: Tell me about it.  
  
*They put Kazuya to the floor.  
  
Nina: This is just unbelievable.  
  
Hwoarang: What is?  
  
Nina: Now that Kazuya's dead there's really no way out. We're gonna stay here forever!  
  
Hwoarang: The murderer is really clever. And she definitely can act well!  
  
Nina: She?  
  
*Hwoarang looks at Nina.  
  
Hwoarang: Xiaoyu.  
  
Nina: Xiaoyu? You think its Xiaoyu??  
  
Hwoarang: Don't you think that's obvious! She was there when Jun died! She was there when Kazuya died! She could have easily just pushed Kazuya down the stairs and tell everybody that she "found him dead". And same thing with Jun. She could have just drowned her and say that she was dead when she got to the bathroom. So simple!  
  
Nina: If Xiaoyu is the murderer she's a REALLY good actor. I mean she can fake-cry?  
  
Hwoarang: Maybe she can! And it's easy to pretend a scary little schoolgirl around Jin.  
  
Nina: Jin?  
  
Hwoarang: Oh give me a break! Don't say that you haven't notice that there's something going on between those two??!  
  
Nina: Well maybe something. But how Jin has anything to do with this? You think they are behind all this together?  
  
Hwoarang: Hmm... Actually no.  
  
Nina: You're sure about that?  
  
Hwoarang: The thought came to my mind earlier but it all changed when Jun died. I don't think Jin could kill his mother.  
  
Nina: Yeah I guess you must be right.  
  
Hwoarang: But the murderer is Xiaoyu that's for certain!  
  
*Nina turns her gaze to Hwoarang.  
  
Nina: I think it's very weird that you said, "We're not going anywhere" and then BAM; Kazuya was found dead.  
  
*Hwoarang looks Nina at shock.  
  
Hwoarang: How did you....?  
  
Nina: What do you think?!  
  
*With that Nina leaves the basement leaving Hwoarang there with the bodies.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Could the little Raindrop be the murderer? She couldn't even hurt a fly! ..Or could she? 


	16. The Key

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or any characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Nina comes back to up.  
  
Nina: Boy, that place is a mess! And God that stink!  
  
Jin: Where's Hwoarang?  
  
Nina: Huh? Oh he's at the basement.  
  
Julia: Why?  
  
Nina: He just didn't follow me so I guess that he's still there.  
  
*Then Hwoarang joins others.  
  
Hwoarang: One thing: who opened that cabinet?  
  
Julia: What cabinet?  
  
Hwoarang: That where we supposed to keep all weapons!  
  
Jin: What do you mean, "Who opened the cabinet"?  
  
Hwoarang: Well that's what I mean!! Who the hell opened that God damned cabinet?!!  
  
*Others switch looks.  
  
Nina: You mean it's open?  
  
Hwoarang: YES!!!  
  
Jin: Can't be!  
  
*Jin goes to the kitchen and the rest follows him. They see the open cabinet.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh...  
  
Nina: So who did this?!  
  
Hwoarang: I know one who could do this.  
  
*Hwoarang looks at Jin.  
  
Jin: What?? ME??!  
  
Hwoarang: Why not! You have the key!  
  
Jin: Yeah but so does??. Wait?? Kazuya had the key too.  
  
Nina: So?  
  
Jin: So?!  
  
*Jin runs to the basement. And after few minutes he comes back.  
  
Jin: Okay, it's been taken..  
  
Julia: What's been taken?  
  
Jin: Kazuya's key!  
  
Xiaoyu: Huh?  
  
Nina: It's gone?  
  
Jin: Yeah it's gone. And that who took Kazuya's key opened the cabinet!  
  
Hwoarang: What if it was you?!  
  
Jin: Oh shut up! It wasn't me!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah?! Prove it!  
  
Jin: How?!!  
  
Nina: Hwoarang's right. We only have your word Jin.  
  
Jin: So you think I was the one who opened the cabinet and took the weapons and murdered everybody??!!!  
  
Nina: I didn't say that. I just said that we only have your word and you expect us to believe whatever you say??  
  
Jin: No! If you want you can search my room.  
  
Hwoarang: OK. Let's do that!  
  
Jin: But then we're gonna search your room too.  
  
Hwoarang: Why??  
  
Jin: You could steal the weapons just as easy as me.  
  
Hwoarang: Fine for me!  
  
Xiaoyu: So our rooms are gonna be searched too?  
  
*Hwoarang turns to Xiaoyu.  
  
Hwoarang: Why? Is that a problem to you little girl?  
  
Xiaoyu: Huh? No. Course not.  
  
Hwoarang: Good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AT UPSTAIRS  
  
  
  
Hwoarang: What if we start the searching from Xiaoyu's room?  
  
Xiaoyu: Huh? What? Why?  
  
Hwoarang: Just a thought. You wouldn't have anything in your room that you wouldn't want us to see?  
  
*Rest turn to Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: No! Fine let's start from my room! At least it's over then.  
  
*They walk to Xiaoyu's room and everyone else starts to search the room except Xiaoyu who's sits on the bed and sighs.  
  
Jin: What are we looking for? The key or the weapons?  
  
Hwoarang: Key and the weapons.  
  
Jin: Uh-huh.  
  
Nina: Ha! Found it!  
  
*Everyone turns to Nina.  
  
Julia: Found what?  
  
*Nina takes a little silver-key from the flowerpot and waves it to the others.  
  
Hwoarang: I knew it! How are you gonna explain this little girl??!  
  
*Everyone turns to Xiaoyu whose mouth is half open at shock.  
  
Xiaoyu: NO!! Someone put it there!  
  
Nina: How do I get the feeling that I've heard that before?  
  
*Nina smirks and turns to Julia.  
  
Julia: What are you looking at?! I didn't put your stupid gun to my cabinet!  
  
Nina: Yeah uh-huh.  
  
Julia: I DIDN'T!  
  
Hwoarang: Hey stop you two! This isn't about Julia anymore! This is about Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu?? Anyone could put the key to the flowerpot!  
  
Hwoarang: Oh stop defending her! Why it's so hard?! Why can't you just except that your little lover is behind all this??!!  
  
Jin: Shut up!!  
  
Hwoarang: Come on Jin! She murdered your mother!  
  
Jin: I said SHUT UP!!  
  
Julia: Hey guys take it easy!  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang calm down. Suddenly Xiaoyu starts to speak quietly.  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't know how the key got there. But I can swear you that I didn't put it there.  
  
Hwoarang: Sure you can!  
  
Xiaoyu: I can.  
  
Julia: I believe you Xiaoyu.  
  
*Everybody turn to Julia.  
  
Julia: I really do.  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles to Julia.  
  
Xiaoyu: You've been in this same situation, eh?  
  
Julia: Yeah I have.  
  
Xiaoyu: Thanks Julia.  
  
*Julia smiles to Xiaoyu. Hwoarang gives a warning look to Nina.  
  
Jin: So what now?  
  
Julia: We're still gonna search our rooms?  
  
Nina: We have to find the weapons!  
  
Julia: Oh........  
  
Nina: Or should we just move to your room? I'm sure it could be easily there.  
  
*Julia gives an angry look to Nina.  
  
Hwoarang: Let's search this room now.  
  
*They continue the searching. Jin walks to Xiaoyu and whispers something to her.  
  
Jin (Whispers): I believe you too.  
  
*Xiaoyu gives Jin a smile.  
  
After searching Xiaoyu's room they go to Julia's. Then Jin's then Hwoarang's then Nina's. They don't find anything and they decide to go to the living room. They start to search the living room. Then Jin finds something....  
  
Jin: Here they are!  
  
*Everyone run to Jin and see all the weapons in a big flowerpot.  
  
Nina: Ther murder really likes flowerpots!  
  
*Xiaoyu sighs.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah she sure does.  
  
*Xiaoyu turns to Hwoarang.  
  
Xiaoyu: She? Are you talking 'bout me??  
  
Hwoarang: What do you think?!  
  
Jin: Don't start that again Hwoarang!  
  
Julia: He's right Hwoarang give it up.  
  
*Hwoarang looks Xiaoyu murderously.  
  
Nina: Let's lock these weapons in here.  
  
*Nina takes all weapons and walks to the kitchen. She puts the weapons back to the cabinet and locks it. Then she comes back to the living room.  
  
Nina: So now Jin and I have the keys.  
  
Julia: You have the key?? Why should we give it to you?!  
  
Nina: It doesn't matter anymore Julia. I already have the key.  
  
*Julia gives Nina a stabbing look.  
  
Nina: Now let's go to get some food shall we?  
  
*Nina goes to the kitchen and Jin and Julia follow her. Xiaoyu's walking toward the kitchen but she stops when Hwoarang grabs her arm.  
  
Hwoarang: You're not fooling me you hear me?!  
  
*Xiaoyu looks Hwoarang saying a word.  
  
Hwoarang: Before this is over I will expose you! You can count on that.  
  
*Hwoarang lets go of Xiaoyu's arm and walks to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Hwoarang's certain that it's Xiaoyu? Why? Well the key was in her room but did she really put it there herself or was it someone else?  
  
  
  
Author's note: There was chapter 16. What did you like? 


	17. The Poker Night

Author's note: This chapter is full of humor so prepare to that! But in the end of this chap there will be something else than humor.........  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
*Everyone is eating around the table. None of them speaks but the air is full of thoughts.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore! We must get out of here! But how.......?"  
  
"They believe everything I tell them. But I must get rid of her.... UGH! But how would I kill her....? It must be something special...."  
  
"I'm so sure who the killer is. It just seems that everyone doesn't agree with me. I gotta think how to change their minds...."  
  
"Who could be the murder? No one has any alibis so it could be any one except me and....... It's just gotta be Nina!"  
  
"Very strange to put the key and the guns to a flowerpot. The killer can't be very smart..... But soon I will find out who's the killer. I'm so sure who it must be......"  
  
*Suddenly Nina starts to speak.  
  
Nina: What are we gonna do now? We just sit around this stupid table and wait? Can't we actually DO something?  
  
Julia: Like what?  
  
Nina: Like play poker?  
  
Julia: Poker?  
  
Nina: Yea, poker. I have cards in my room. So what do you say?  
  
Hwoarang: That's ok for me.  
  
Jin: Yeah, we have nothing better to do anyway.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok. So let's get the cards.  
  
Nina: I can get them by myself.  
  
Julia: No way, we all are going with you!  
  
Nina: If you really want to.  
  
Julia: But first we have to clean the table.  
  
*Quickly they clean the table and then everyone goes to Nina's room and Nina takes the cards from her room's table. Then they all go back to downstairs.  
  
Nina: So does everyone know the rules?  
  
Everyone else: Yeah.  
  
Nina: Ok. But it would be more funnier is that who loses has to take one of his or her clothes off.  
  
Julia: Are you serious?  
  
Hwoarang: Let's play it like that. C'mon Julia, it will be fun!  
  
Julia: Ok then.  
  
*They start to play. Julia loses the first round and takes off her sock. Then she loses the second round and takes off her second sock. She loses the next round, too, and has get rid of her both socks and jeans.  
  
Julia: I don't like this game!  
  
Hwoarang: I think this is very funny. Besides you have really nice legs.  
  
Jin: Yeah, and your luck will be better in the next round.  
  
*Xiaoyu gives a murderous look to Jin.  
  
Jin: But they are!  
  
Julia: I wanna stop.  
  
Hwoarang: C'mon, just one round Julia.  
  
Julia: If I have to.  
  
*They continue playing and Hwoarang loses. He takes his sock off.  
  
Jin: See, Julia. Your bad luck is gone.  
  
Julia: Umm...... Maybe...  
  
Hwoarang: So you play with us to the end of this game?  
  
Julia: Ok.  
  
*In the next round Nina loses and she takes her shirt off.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh my!!  
  
*Nina smirks.  
  
Julia: Ahem....... Should we continue?  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, yea, sure.  
  
*They continue and Hwoarang loses again. And again and again and again. Finally he's wearing only boxers.  
  
Hwoarang: We can stop this now.  
  
Julia: No, you wanted to play this to the end.  
  
Hwoarang: Can't we just be original poker?  
  
Julia: You said yourself that this is much funnier. And it is!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, and I've been so lucky!  
  
*They start to play again and Xiaoyu loses.  
  
Xiaoyu: Whaa? This can't be! I was so lucky in the other rounds!  
  
Nina: I think it's over now.  
  
*Xiaoyu takes her sock off and Nina loses the next round. She is almost taking her bras off when.......  
  
Julia: Oh God no!!!  
  
Nina: Hmph. It really makes so much difference to you Julia?  
  
Julia Yes it does.  
  
*Nina takes her sock off.  
  
Hwoarang: Look what you did Julia!  
  
Julia: That's way better! Or what do you think Jin?  
  
Jin: Err...... Yeah. Sure.  
  
*Xiaoyu gives a murderous look to Jin.  
  
Jin: What did I do now??  
  
*They continue playing and Xiaoyu loses.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, again??? Nina, if you take something off so I don't have to?  
  
Nina: OK!!!  
  
Julia: No, Nina! We have to stick with the rules!  
  
Xiaoyu: Who agrees with Julia?  
  
*Silence.  
  
Xiaoyu: Who thinks that Nina can take something off for me?  
  
*Everyone raises his/her hand except Julia.  
  
Xiaoyu: It seems like Nina can take something off.  
  
Nina: Because of you, Julia, I take only my sock off.  
  
*Nina takes her sock off.  
  
Julia: Oh thank you God!!  
  
Hwoarang and Jin: DAMN!!!  
  
*Xiaoyu gives a murderous look to Jin.  
  
Jin: GOD DAMNED XIAOYU!!! Why are you giving me those looks??!  
  
Xiaoyu: What looks?  
  
*Jin rolls his eyes.  
  
Jin: Whatever.  
  
Xiaoyu: Okay.  
  
*They start to play again and Julia loses. She takes her college off.  
  
Julia: I don't like this at all.  
  
Hwoarang: I do. Let's continue!!!  
  
Nina: Sure!  
  
*They play and Nina loses - on purpose.  
  
Nina: Yea!!  
  
Julia: You're very weird!  
  
Nina: Watch out or I kill you!  
  
*Julia gasps.  
  
Nina: Just kidding!  
  
*Julia sighs.  
  
Nina: But 'coz I lost........  
  
*Nina takes her bras off. Jin's and Hwoarang's eyes go wide.  
  
*Xiaoyu gives a VERY murderous look to Jin.  
  
Jin: HOLY CRAP XIAOYU!!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU??!!  
  
Xiaoyu: What's the matter with me?? The question should be "What's the matter with JIN KAZAMA??!!"  
  
Jin: And what do you mean by that??!  
  
Xiaoyu: I saw how your eyes went when Nina's took her bras off!  
  
*Nina smirks.  
  
Jin: Then you saw that Hwoarang did that too!  
  
Hwoarang: I sure did!  
  
Xiaoyu: But......... You're so........!!! I'm gonna get something to drink!  
  
*Xiaoyu goes to the kitchen and comes back soon with a glass of water in her hand.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm still mad at you Jin!  
  
Nina: Can't we just continue??  
  
Jin: No, we are gonna settle this right now!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah? You're not my boyfriend anymore!!! I HATE YOU!!!  
  
Jin: BOYFRIEND??! When I was your boyfriend???!  
  
Xiaoyu: Well you used to be!  
  
Jin: God Xiaoyu you're such a baby! You're the most childish person I've ever met in my whole life!  
  
*Xiaoyu looks hurt and empties her glass at one gulp.  
  
Xiaoyu: I couldn't say the same about you......... I really loved you.......  
  
*Jin turns his gaze to Xiaoyu after hearing those words. Suddenly the glass in Xiaoyu's hand falls and Xiaoyu collapses to the floor.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
What happened to Xiaoyu?? She really loved Jin??  
  
Author's note: Chun-Li, we aren't from Germany. Nadja, however, understands German. (But we understand English much better.) 


	18. Back Off Bitch

Author's note: Prepare to sadness in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own anything. You should know it already...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Jin runs to Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu?? XIAOYU??!  
  
Julia: Oh my God...  
  
*Jin shakes Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: C'mon Xiaoyu say something!  
  
*Nothing happens.  
  
Julia: Jin check her pulse!  
  
*Quickly Jin checks Xiaoyu's pulse and slowly turns his gaze to Julia's.  
  
Julia: She's... Dead...?  
  
*Jin turns to Xiaoyu again. A few tears fall down his cheek.  
  
Jin: God... Who was it...?  
  
*Julia, Hwoarang and Nina look each other.  
  
*Jin turns to Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: And you!! You were so sure that Xiaoyu was the killer!!  
  
*Hwoarang turns his head.  
  
Nina: Yeah you really were. All what you said to me at the basement... Well it wasn't Xiaoyu.  
  
Julia: This... This is getting very scary.  
  
Jin: Scary? Don't you think this has been scary since we came into this house?!  
  
*Julia sighs.  
  
Nina: Well are we gonna play this game to the end or not??  
  
*Jin, Julia and Hwoarang stares at Nina.  
  
Julia: How can you even suggest something like that?!!  
  
Nina: Why not? Oh geez Xiaoyu's dead! It didn't mean so much to you when Anna died!  
  
Julia: That's 'cause no body liked your sister! 'Cause she was such a bitch like you!  
  
*Nina laughs.  
  
Nina: Watch your words Julia. You can never know who the murderer kills next.  
  
*Everyone looks Nina at shock.  
  
Jin: Let's just stop this game OK? And Nina put something on will you?  
  
*Nina gives an angry look to Jin.  
  
Nina: Fine.  
  
*She puts her bras and shirt on.  
  
*Jin lifts Xiaoyu and goes upstairs.  
  
Julia: Wonder how she died. You think there was something in her glass like Anna's?  
  
Hwoarang: Who knows? I don't think there's any else explanation.  
  
Nina: I think Hwoarang's happy that she died.  
  
Hwoarang: I think Nina could shut up.  
  
Nina: Oh C'mon Hwoarang! You were SO sure that it was Xiaoyu! And what now?! She's dead! Can't you even admit that you were wrong?!!  
  
Hwoarang: Yes OK fine!! I was wrong! Happy?!  
  
Nina: Happy?! This isn't abo-----  
  
Julia: OK stop! Just let it go! I'm going to bed.  
  
*Julia takes her clothes and goes to her room.  
  
Nina: Well I don't think that I have anything to do in here.  
  
*Nina goes to her room. Later Hwoarang goes to his room too.  
  
  
  
AT XIAOYU'S ROOM  
  
Jin had brought Xiaoyu to her room and he puts her to her bed.  
  
Jin: If I only know who it was.....  
  
*Jin leads closer her.  
  
Jin: The one who did this to you will pay..  
  
*Jin kisses Xiaoyu's forehead.  
  
Jin: I promise.  
  
*Did Jin just saw Xiaoyu's eyelid vibrated?  
  
Jin: What the... Xiaoyu??  
  
*No response.  
  
Jin: God... I'm coming crazy.  
  
*Jin stands up and goes to the door. He closes the lights and opens the door. He turns to Xiaoyu one last time and then leaves the room shutting Xiaoyu's door.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT JIN'S ROOM  
  
  
  
After coming from Xiaoyu's room Jin went to his own room. He went strait to bed and falls asleep.  
  
*Suddenly he hears something and opens his eyes. Someone is standing in front of him.  
  
Jin (Thinks): The murderer...?  
  
Someone: Jin.  
  
*Jin recognizes that voice.  
  
Jin: Xia-Xiaoyu?  
  
Xiaoyu: Jinny!  
  
*Xiaoyu hugs Jin tightly.  
  
Jin: You.. You're alive?  
  
Xiaoyu: Of course I am!  
  
Jin: Then how did you. No.. You died! This is just a dream, Jin.  
  
*Jin closes his eyes.  
  
Jin: When I now open my eyes Xiaoyu's gone. She's gone 'cause she's dead. She's dead Jin.  
  
*Jin opens his eyes. Xiaoyu's gone.  
  
*Jin sighs and closes his eyes again and then opens them. Xiaoyu's there again.  
  
Jin: No! Can't be!  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles at him.  
  
Xiaoyu: You want me to go?  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu you're dead!  
  
Xiaoyu: What are you talking about Jin-darling?  
  
Jin: I.. I saw how you fell down to the floor and I couldn't feel your pulse!  
  
Xiaoyu: It was just a bad dream Jin. I'm alive.  
  
Jin: This can't be true! I want it to be but it can't!  
  
*Xiaoyu comes closer and hugs Jin.  
  
Jin: Oh Xiaoyu! You are alive!  
  
*Jin hugs Xiaoyu back tightly.  
  
Jin: I'm sorry about everything honey. I don't know what got into me... And it didn't mean anything! Do you forgive me sweetie?  
  
Xiaoyu: I know that it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that. I forgive you if you forgive me.  
  
Jin: Of course I forgive you honey! I love you.  
  
Xiaoyu: I love you too.  
  
*Jin and Xiaoyu kisses.  
  
*Suddenly someone opens the door and steps in.  
  
Nina: Hi Jin.... Are you okay? You look very weird.  
  
Jin: Huh? I'm fine. Xiaoyu and me were just talking.  
  
Nina: You and... Xiaoyu?  
  
Jin: Yeah, she's right here.  
  
*Jin turns his head to look at Xiaoyu but doesn't see anything.  
  
Nina: Right where?  
  
Jin: Just few seconds ago she was sitting right here! I swear it!!!  
  
Nina: You hafta accept that Xiaoyu's dead!  
  
Jin: She's not dead!! She's as much alive as you are!!!  
  
Nina: I know this is very hard for you but------  
  
Jin: But what?!!  
  
Nina: Just follow me, okay?  
  
Jin: Fine. But she IS alive!!  
  
Nina: Yeah sure. Just come with me now, will you?  
  
*Jin and Nina go to Xiaoyu's room. Nina lifts Xiaoyu's bed's sheets up. They see Xiaoyu's lifeless body on Xiaoyu's bed.  
  
Jin: This can't be!!  
  
*Jin runs to Xiaoyu and hugs her.  
  
*Jin turns to Nina.  
  
Jin: It was you!!!! You killed my mom and dad and now you have killed my little Raindrop!!!  
  
Nina: Jin, calm down. It wasn't me. Why would I kill them?  
  
*Nina starts slowly to back off the room.  
  
Jin: 'Coz you tried to kill me and this is how you are trying to get a revenge!  
  
Nina: You know yourself that that isn't true!  
  
Jin: You are the most horrible person that I have ever met! You even killed your own sister!!!  
  
Nina: No I did not!!  
  
Jin: Yes you did and I can prove it!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah?!! Can I ask you HOW?!!  
  
Jin: Well, first of all your occupation is killing people so you know how to do it.  
  
Nina: That doesn't mean that I would be the murderer!!  
  
Jin: I didn't finish yet! The second thing is that you were walking with a knife and my grandpa was killed by knife!  
  
Nina: Anyone could have easily stolen the knife from me.  
  
Jin: AND you had many other weapons with you.  
  
Nina: Those don't prove anything.  
  
Jin: I don't know how you killed Xiaoyu but your going to pay for it!  
  
*Jin runs towards to Nina. The stairs are straight behind Nina and when Nina parries him and Jin falls down the stairs.  
  
*Quickly Nina turns to Jin who's body is lying unmoved on the floor.  
  
Nina: Jin.... Are you all right...?  
  
*No response.  
  
*Nina gasps.  
  
Nina: Oh my God...  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
How badly Jin's hurt? Is he gonna die the same way as his dad?  
  
Author's note: So what did you like the chapter 18? 


	19. With Or Without Him

Disclaimer: We still don't own anything. You should know it already anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Nina runs down the stairs to Jin.  
  
Nina: Jin?! Hey can you hear me?!!  
  
*Julia and Hwoarang open their room doors and walk to Nina.  
  
Julia: What's going on?  
  
Hwoarang: Are you fighting in a middle of a night??  
  
*Julia runs down the stairs to see if Jin is all right.  
  
Nina: No! Jin fell down the stairs.  
  
Hwoarang: He fell??  
  
Nina: Well kinda. He... Never mind! What are we gonna do?!  
  
Julia: Oh my God!! Is he dead?!  
  
Nina: Err... I dunno.  
  
Julia: Don't know?!!  
  
*Julia bends on Jin's chest and hears his heart beating.  
  
Julia: He's still breathing.  
  
Nina: Whew! That was close.  
  
Julia: Yeah. Umm... What should we do now?  
  
*Jin opens his eyes and tries to lift his upper body to a sitting position. Jin screams in pain.  
  
Julia: Jin??? Are you ok??  
  
Jin: Am I OK??? I just fell down those stairs! And I think my arm is broken.  
  
Hwoarang: Calm down you moron. She didn't mean anything bad.  
  
Jin: You're right. I'm sorry Julia.  
  
*Julia gives a weak smile to Jin.  
  
Julia: It's OK.  
  
Nina: How bad did you fall?  
  
Jin: Like you would care!  
  
Nina: Well I do!  
  
Jin: Yeah right.  
  
Julia: Jin please just calm down OK? Did you break anything else?  
  
Jin: No I don't think so.  
  
Julia: We have to do something to Jin's arm. Jin, can you walk?  
  
Jin: Uh.. If you help me up.  
  
Julia: Sure.  
  
*Julia helps Jin to his feet.  
  
Jin: Thanks. So what now?  
  
Hwoarang: Let's just go to sleep!  
  
Julia: We can't just leave Jin's arm like this!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine! What can we do about it?  
  
Julia: Is here some kinda medical kit?  
  
Nina: Umm... Yeah there is one in my room. I get it here!  
  
*Nina runs upstairs to her room and comes back after few minutes.  
  
Nina: Here.  
  
*Nina hands the medical kit to Julia who opens it and takes a bandage from the kit. Then she turns to Jin.  
  
Julia: Lift you arm.  
  
*Jin lifts his left arm and Julia puts the bandage around his arm.  
  
Jin: Thanks Julia.  
  
*Julia smiles.  
  
Hwoarang: Can we PLEASE go to bed now??  
  
Jin: Yeah sure.  
  
*All of them go upstairs to their rooms.  
  
  
  
At the next morning Julia is the first one who wakes up. She walks to the kitchen and makes some coffee. It's only 8.15 am. She spills the coffee to a mug and walks to the window and looks out to the lake. Suddenly she hears someone walking to the kitchen.  
  
Jin: It's beautiful isn't it?  
  
*Julia turns to Jin.  
  
Julia: Yeah it is. Umm... How are you feeling?  
  
Jin: You mean my arm? It's still hurt but I guess the pain will go away soon. I just have to deal with it that's all.  
  
*Julia smiles.  
  
Julia: I'm pretty surprised that you're awake already.  
  
Jin: Yeah well, if there weren't this damn arm I would be still sleeping. It's just very hard to sleep when your arms in a package.  
  
Julia: I'm sorry for that. I'm used to wake up very early. You want some coffee? I just made some.  
  
Jin: Sure.  
  
*Jin spills some coffee to a mug and sits on the table opposite to Julia. Later Hwoarang and Nina join them. They make breakfast and then all of them go to the living room.  
  
Julia: So what are we gonna do today?  
  
Hwoarang: I dunno. Any suggestions?  
  
Nina: How about if we would play poker again?  
  
Others: NO!!  
  
Nina: Oh fine.  
  
Julia: Should we... I don't know.. Play cards or something?  
  
Jin: OK. Or do you guys have better suggestions?  
  
Hwoarang: Not really. Where are the cards?  
  
Julia: I brought them with me. They're in my room. I go to get them!  
  
Hwoarang: I'll go with you.  
  
*Julia and Hwoarang go to Julia's room.  
  
Nina: So... How's your arm feeling?  
  
Jin: Don't you even try. I know you couldn't care less about my arm.  
  
Nina: Why do you think that?  
  
Jin: Nina, I know you're the murderer and I will prove it!  
  
Nina: Just try that!  
  
Jin: When the time comes I will------  
  
Julia: What's going on??  
  
*Jin and Nina turn to Julia and Hwoarang who had just entered the room.  
  
Nina: Yeah Jin, what were you saying?  
  
*Jin gives Nina an angry look.  
  
Jin: Nothing.  
  
Julia: Can't we just play?  
  
Nina: Sure.  
  
*Julia and Hwoarang join Nina and Jin. They starts to play and they play to 10.00 AM when they get bored.  
  
Nina: This is SOOO boring!!  
  
Julia: Better ideas?  
  
Nina: I still think we should play that poker. C'mon can't you guys even admit that it was fun?!  
  
Jin: Until Xiaoyu died.  
  
Nina: Oh great! Here we go again!  
  
*Jin stares at Nina.  
  
Nina: Don't stare at me!  
  
Julia: Please don't start a fight Nina.  
  
  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Why Jin thinks that Nina is the murderer? And why is Julia so worried about Jin?  
  
Author's note: Yeah, we know that you want us to reveal the murderer as soon as possible but we don't wanna stop this yet so be patience. Thanks for reading! 


	20. How Did HE Get Here?

Author's note: Beware to horror in this chappiiiieeeh...  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own anything. You should know it already anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nina: He's the one who's starting a fight!! Just look at him Julia!!  
  
Julia: What do I supposed to see?  
  
Nina: Oh you can't be that blind!! It's so oblivious that HE'S the murderer!! Why else he would try to kill me?  
  
Jin: Because you bitch killed my----  
  
Julia: Stop it right now!!  
  
Hwoarang: Julia's right. There's no reason to start a fight now. We gotta think how to get outta here.  
  
Nina: And where from have YOU started to defend her?  
  
Hwoarang: I just said that she's right!  
  
Nina: No she's not - she just got a crush on Jin.  
  
*Julia blushes.  
  
Julia: No I don't!  
  
Nina: I can see it in your red face and so do Jin and Hwoarang!  
  
Jin: ...  
  
Hwoarang: I thought you were my friend Jin!  
  
Jin: But I AM!!  
  
Hwoarang: Well friends don't do something like this to each other, do they?  
  
Jin: I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!  
  
Hwoarang: I guess that the thing with you and Xiaoyu - it was just bluffing, wasn't it?  
  
Jin: No it wasn't!! I REALLY loved Xiaoyu!! And I still love her!!  
  
*A few tears fall down Jin cheek.  
  
*Suddenly Jin hears something.  
  
Jin: Did you hear that?  
  
Nina: What?  
  
Jin: That... It sounds just like someone had sniffed!  
  
Julia: Err.. Should you get some sleep Jin?  
  
Jin: No!! I'm going to see what it was!  
  
*Jin tries to stand up but he can't.  
  
Jin: Ouch!  
  
Julia: Oh dear! Is your leg broken too?  
  
Jin: Err... What did you call me?  
  
Julia: Umm... Nothing!  
  
Nina: I told you!! She's SO having a crush on Jin!!  
  
*Julia blushes AGAIN.  
  
Julia: Oh shut up!  
  
Hwoarang: OH MY GOD!!! NINA WAS RIGHT!!!  
  
*Hwoarang gives a very angry look to Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD!!  
  
*Hwoarang runs to Jin but suddenly he falls down.  
  
Hwoarang: WHO LEFT THAT BANANA'S SKIN ON THE FLOOR??  
  
*Hwoarang hears something.  
  
Hwoarang: Who laughed at me??  
  
Nina: What are you talking 'bout?  
  
Julia: WHO WAS THAT??!!!  
  
Jin: What? Where?  
  
Julia: I SAW SOMEONE WALKING OUTSIDE!!!!  
  
Nina: I think you should get some rest too, Julia.  
  
Julia: NO I REALLY SAW SOMEONE THERE!!  
  
Jin: Ok, ok, if you're so sure let's check it out.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Julia: It must be somewhere here...  
  
Nina: We'll wait here! Scream if you find anything, 'okay?  
  
Julia: Umm...  
  
*Julia starts to walk around the house.  
  
Nina: That poor girl is so paranoid. Like dead people would walk around here? Gimme a break.  
  
Jin: Well it sounds very weird but I----  
  
*Suddenly they hear loudly screaming and Julia runs to them.  
  
Nina: Did you see a ghost or something?  
  
Julia: HEIHACHI!!! HEIHACHI WAS LYING THERE!!!!  
  
Nina: Heihachi? Yeah right.  
  
Julia: COME WITH ME AND YOU'LL SEE!!!  
  
*Hwoarang, Jin and Nina follow Julia to the other side of the house.  
  
Nina: Err... Where is it?  
  
*None of them can see Heihachi.  
  
Julia: It was right here!! I swear it!  
  
Hwoarang: This isn't funny Julia. Let's go back inside, shall we?  
  
*Hwoarang turns around and sees Heihachi's body lying beneath a tree.  
  
Hwoarang: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!  
  
Others: What is it now?  
  
*All the rest turn around and see Heihachi.  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!  
  
Julia: I TOLD YOU!!!!! I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Nina: Oh Julia I never heard you swearing!  
  
Julia: Hahaha, very funny! I bet you did this Nina!  
  
Hwoarang: It couldn't be her. She wouldn't have time if you remember. We all were together.  
  
Julia: So it had to be someone of the...  
  
Jin: BODIES!!!!!!  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!  
  
*All of them run inside except Jin who's carried by Nina.  
  
Nina: Do you have to be so heavy?  
  
Jin: Oh shut up and run a little faster!!  
  
  
  
INSIDE  
  
  
  
Hwoarang: What are we gonna do now?!!  
  
Jin: Let's check the bodies!  
  
Nina: Wait a minute, you can't really mean that someone would be still alive?!  
  
Jin: Yeah, I can!  
  
Julia: OK let's go to the basement!  
  
*They run to the basement.  
  
  
  
AT THE BASEMENT  
  
They come to the basement and see...  
  
Julia: Oh my God..  
  
Hwoarang: Where are everybody??!  
  
Jin: I knew it! Someone is still alive!!  
  
Nina: What ?! Still alive??  
  
Jin: Has to be! That's the only explanation!  
  
Julia: I just can't believe it!  
  
Jin: Well you better start to believe 'coz it's true!  
  
Nina: Let's go to the living room.  
  
  
  
AT THE LIVING ROOM  
  
  
  
Nina: And now what the hell are we gonna do??!  
  
Hwoarang: Should we go to see Jun's and Xiaoyu's room?  
  
Nina: Oh right! Of course!  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Do they find Jun and Xiaoyu in their rooms? How did Heihachi get outside? Who is behind all this crap? 


	21. Someone's Missing

Author's boring note: 'Cause you R&R so quickly we got interest to write this chapter quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own anything. You should know it already anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*They go to Jun's room and open the door.  
  
Jin: Oh my God...  
  
Hwoarang: So Jun's been taken too.  
  
Julia: What about Xiaoyu??  
  
*Julia runs to Xiaoyu's room and the rest follow her.  
  
Julia: She's here!  
  
*They can see Xiaoyu's body bellow the sheets. Nina lifts the sheets and....  
  
Nina: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
*Nina moves and the rest can see ANNA lying on Xiaoyu's bed - dead.  
  
Jin: Someone's playing with us!  
  
*Nina puts the sheets back, covering Anna's face.  
  
Hwoarang: So, what are we gonna do?  
  
Nina: We hafta make some kinda guarding-system!  
  
Julia: And by that you mean...?  
  
Nina: One of us guards the rest while the others are sleeping.  
  
Hwoarang: NO WAY!! What if the guard is the murderer?  
  
Nina: But none of us can be!  
  
Julia: Are you sure?  
  
Nina: Well... Very sure.  
  
Julia: That's not enough to me. You gotta be sure.  
  
Jin: Hwoarang's right. What if the guard is the murderer? Then he - or she - can kill us all in the same time.  
  
Nina: That's true but----  
  
Julia: I'm not going to risk my life for that!  
  
Nina: You're already risking your life being here.  
  
Julia: I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't have to!  
  
Nina: It's your own fault did you know that?  
  
Julia: How?  
  
Nina: You wouldn't hafta come here you know! BUT YOU DID!  
  
Julia: So did you.  
  
Nina: Yeah but at least I admit that I'm risking my life 'cause of myself.  
  
Julia: But.. But....  
  
Nina: No buts!  
  
Julia: ......  
  
Hwoarang: Just cut it! We have better things to do.  
  
Jin: Yeah and we should-----  
  
Julia: Shh! What was that??  
  
Nina: What?  
  
Julia: It sounded just like someone was moving downstairs!  
  
Jin: Are you sure??  
  
Julia: I'm positive!  
  
*Julia is just going downstairs when Hwoarang grabs her arm.  
  
Hwoarang: Wait!! I'll go!  
  
*Hwoarang runs to downstairs.  
  
*Nina, Julia and Jin hear gun shooting. Quickly they run to downstairs but they're not quick enough. They find Hwoarang with a bullet in his head and the murderer is gone.  
  
Julia: NO!!! NO NO NO!!!! HWOARANG!!!!!  
  
*Julia runs to Hwoarang and knees next to him.  
  
Julia: I'm sorry!! God I'm so sorry!!  
  
*Julia panics.  
  
Julia: What have I done??  
  
*Julia stands up and looks at Jin and Nina. Suddenly Jin and Nina see something and gasp...  
  
Jin: Julia...  
  
Nina: Oh my...  
  
*Julia lifts her head and sees Heihachi's, Kazuya's, Jun's, Xiaoyu's and Anna's bodies sitting around the table cards in their hands. She screams scared.  
  
*Jin and Nina walk closer the table. Julia gets up and slowly walks toward the bodies too. They see something written to the cards. Jin goes to Heihachi and takes the card from his hand and reads it.  
  
Jin: You...  
  
*Nina goes to Kazuya and reads his card.  
  
Nina: Will...  
  
*She goes to Jun.  
  
Nina: Be...  
  
*Julia goes to Xiaoyu.  
  
Julia: The..  
  
*Jin goes to Anna.  
  
Jin: Next.. What the...?  
  
Julia: You will be the next?!! THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE MURDERER!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone gasps and Julia screams.  
  
Jin: A message??  
  
Julia: Yeah!! "You will be the next"!! But who does that mean??!  
  
Nina: It can mean any of us!  
  
Jin: This is so stupid! Why the hell is he playing with us?!!!  
  
Julia: What are you waiting for??!!!!!!! I'm right here!! Come and get me!!!!  
  
Nina: YEAH!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??!!! I'M READY FOR YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: Wait a minute..  
  
Nina: What??  
  
*Jin looks at the bodies.  
  
Jin: Someone's missing... There used to be ten of us..  
  
Nina: Yeah, you forgot Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: No! I mean, Heihachi, Kazuya, Jun, Xiaoyu, Anna, Hwoarang, you, Julia and me. There are NINE of us!!  
  
Nina: Hey, you're right! But whose mis-----  
  
Julia: LEE!!!  
  
Nina: Huh?  
  
Julia: LEE IS MISSING!!!  
  
Jin: Oh God, you're right Julia! Lee IS missing.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Lee is missing? Is Lee the murderer? No, he can't be, they saw him hanging on a tree.... Or can he? 


	22. It Was Just A Joke

Author's boring note: 'Cause you R&R so quickly we got interest to write this chapter quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own anything. You should know it already anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia: We gotta find him!  
  
Nina: You're right but what are we gonna do with those bodies? Just leave them there?  
  
Jin: Could we take them to the basement?  
  
Julia: That would be a good idea.  
  
Jin: Wait a sec! What if the murder isn't one of the "dead ones"?  
  
Julia: What do you mean? Like Hwoarang said we were together all this time.  
  
Jin: Are you sure? After I fell down the stairs Nina could have done this and so could have you. And I have no alibi either. I could have done it before I came downstairs in the morning. And you woke up first, Julia. How can we know that you didn't do it when Nina and me were sleeping? And what if Nina did it when you and me were in the kitchen? What if it's YOU OR NINA?!!  
  
Julia: How do you explain Hwoarang's death?  
  
*Suddenly Hwoarang stands up.  
  
Hwoarang: Got you!  
  
Jin: What the...?  
  
Hwoarang: I was just kiddin' and it seems like you all believed it! Bwuahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Nina: Did you know that you're extremely stupid man?!  
  
Julia: THINGS LIKE THAT ARE NOT MEANT TO BE KIDDIN'!!  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry! But it was so funny! I wish you had seen your faces!  
  
*Hwoarang laughs.  
  
*Nina slaps Hwoarang.  
  
Nina: No more jokes like that please?!  
  
Hwoarang: Let's see.  
  
*Nina slaps Hwoarang again.  
  
Hwoarang: Ok I promise! And... Err.. The bodies and all stuff.. I put Heihachi outside when you were sleeping and them I quickly carried all of them to the table while you were upstairs. Oh, and we can find Lee right here....  
  
*Hwoarang takes Lee out of a closet.  
  
Jin: What about the shooting we heard?  
  
Hwoarang: Almost forgot that!  
  
*Hwoarang takes a gun from his pocket.  
  
Nina: Hey! That's mine!!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah I borrowed it. Sorry forgot to ask your permission.  
  
Julia: So you did all this just so you could play with us??!!  
  
Hwoarang: Julia, calm do-----  
  
Julia: I DON'T HAVE TO CALM DOWN!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??! WE WERE SO SCREAD AND YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH US!!  
  
*Julia starts to walk upstairs.  
  
Hwoarang: C'mon Jules! I was just kiddin'!  
  
Julia: You should get some serious help, Hwoarang!  
  
*Julia runs to her room and locks the door.  
  
*Nina walks to bodies.  
  
Nina: Julia's right Hwoarang, you SHOULD get some help.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh please! You're all so boring.  
  
*Hwoarang turns to Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: Right Jin?  
  
Jin: Uh.. I don't think this is funny at all.  
  
Hwoarang: WHAT??!  
  
Jin: What's so funny about this? Still I can't believe that you saw all this trouble just so you could get your fun.  
  
Hwoarang: It was worth it!  
  
Nina: Are we gonna carry these bodies to the basement or what?  
  
Jin: Yeah, I'll help you. Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang: What?  
  
Jin: You're gonna help us?  
  
Hwoarang: Why? You can't get them there yourself?  
  
Jin: Well yeah but---  
  
Hwoarang: There you see!  
  
*Hwoarang goes to his room.  
  
Nina: God, I hate that bastard!  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
*They start to carry Heihachi to the basement.  
  
Jin: This is very hard with one hand, you know.  
  
Nina: Mmm.  
  
*After they have carried Heihachi to the basement they go back upstairs to get the rest bodies.  
  
  
  
AT THE BASEMENT  
  
  
  
Jin: Anna was the last one wasn't she?  
  
Nina: Yeah.  
  
Jin: Good. Let's go back upstairs.  
  
*Jin starts to walk towards the door.  
  
Nina: Umm... Jin?  
  
*Jin stops walking and turns to Nina.  
  
Jin: Yeah?  
  
Nina: Umm... Could we talk a second?  
  
Jin: 'bout what?  
  
Nina: Well.. About us.  
  
Jin: Us??  
  
Nina: Yes. I wanna apology that I blamed you for this whole thing.  
  
Jin: Huh? You wanna apology??  
  
Nina: Yeah. I know it sounds very weird but I'm serious. Can you forgive me?  
  
Jin: Let me get this strait; You wanna apology me 'cause you blamed me for murdering everyone??  
  
Nina: That's right.  
  
Jin: Why? Why now? You don't think I would murder anyone just because my arm is broken and so on?  
  
Nina: Let's just say that I realized something when Hwoarang tricked us.  
  
Jin: Really? What?  
  
Nina: Well... I realized that you're not some psycho who could kill his own mom. But Hwoarang IS!!  
  
Jin: Thanks I really appreciate that.  
  
*Nina smiles.  
  
Nina: So you forgive me?  
  
Jin: Sure but I still don't get why you want me to forgive you so badly?  
  
Nina: I don't know. I guess I just desperately want that there would be even someone who wouldn't hate me.  
  
*Jin stares Nina confused.  
  
*A few tears fall down her cheek.  
  
Jin (Thinking): God, is she serious??  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Nina wants Jin to be her friend? Why? So this is the other side of Nina? 


	23. Burning Alive

Author's note: Sorry that we haven't update for so long. We have been very busy at school, all the exams etc. Thanks for your patient!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or Namco.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Jin stares Nina for a while.  
  
Jin: I have to admit I'm pretty surprised.  
  
Nina: Yeah, well I'm tired of acting some kinda bitch. Just once, I want to show who I really am.  
  
*Nina comes closer to Jin.  
  
Nina: I want you to trust me, Jin..... I want you to be my friend....  
  
*Nina wraps her arms around him.  
  
Jin: Nina, what are you doing??  
  
*Nina kisses Jin's cheek.  
  
Nina: I need your help.... Please Jinny....  
  
Jin (Thinking) Jinny??! Who does she thinks she is! My mom? My girlfriend?? Geez!  
  
Jin: Listen Nina, I may not be smarter that you are,  
  
*Jin pushes Nina away.  
  
Jin: but I'm smart enough to see what you're trying to do.  
  
Nina: What am I trying to do then?  
  
Jin: You're trying to seduce me.  
  
Nina: What?? Why would I do that?  
  
Jin: I don't know! But what I know is that you're hiding something. You're scared of something. You don't need me to forgive you! You just said it so I wouldn't suspect anything! You think I'd be THIS blind??!  
  
*Nina stares Jin in silence.  
  
Jin: You still think I'm the murderer, don't you?  
  
*Nina doesn't reasonce and still stares him.  
  
Jin: Great.... Well anyway, we'd better go up now.  
  
*Jin leaves the basement.  
  
Nina: Damn!  
  
*Later Nina goes up too.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is 13.00 p.m. when Julia unlocks her door and walks downstairs. She goes to the living room and finds Jin there sitting on a couch reading.  
  
Julia: Hi Jin! What are you doing?  
  
Jin: Oh, hi Julia. I'm just reading some comics I found from my room.  
  
Julia: I see. Mind if I join you?  
  
Jin: Go ahead.  
  
*Julia sits next to Jin and starts to read the comics but she can't consecrate.  
  
Julia: So, where's Hwoarang?  
  
Jin: I dunno. Probably in his room.  
  
Julia: Uh-huh. And Nina?  
  
Jin: I dunno.  
  
Julia: So you and Nina got the bodies to the basement?  
  
*Jin nods.  
  
Julia: OK.  
  
*There comes a few minutes long silence. Suddenly Jin breaks the silence.  
  
Jin: You think Nina's the killer?  
  
Julia: What?? Nina? Well, actually why not, I mean she kills people for money.  
  
Jin: That's what I thought too! And she's also so mysterious.  
  
Julia: You think she's hiding something?  
  
Jin: I'm not sure but I can tell that she's scared of something.  
  
Julia: Scared?? Why do you think that?  
  
Jin: Well.. She... She kinda tried to seduce me.  
  
Julia: SHE WHAT??!  
  
Jin: Umm.. Yeah. Well she came to me and kissed my cheek and talked something weird.  
  
Julia: Jesus! What weird things she said?  
  
Jin: Something that she wanted me to forgive her that she blamed me for killing everyone and that she realized that Hwoarang is the psycho, not me. And the weirdest thing was that she wanted me to be her friend.  
  
Julia: You?? Nina wants to be friend with you?  
  
Jin: Like I said, she talked weird things. She didn't mean anything she said.  
  
Julia: And Nina thinks that Hwoarang is the murderer?  
  
Jin: I don't know about that. She didn't say it strait but I think that's what she meant.  
  
Julia: This is so confusing. I mean, why would she---  
  
*Nina and Hwoarang come to the living room.  
  
Nina: Did we interrupt something?  
  
*Jin and Julia switch looks.  
  
Jin: Err... No, you didn't.  
  
Nina: Good. I thought that we should do something together. We should stay together, you know.  
  
Jin: Yeah whatever.  
  
*Nina and Hwoarang sit opposite Jin and Julia.  
  
Hwoarang: You're still mad at me, Jules?  
  
Julia: Don't call me Jules! And yes, I'm still mad at you! I can't believe that you really played with the dead bodies and tricked us like that! That's just so..! UGH!  
  
Hwoarang: I know that you can't believe it 'coz you just don't know how to have fun.  
  
Julia: I don't see anything fun in it.  
  
Nina: I wouldn't be surprised if we would find out that you're the murderer, Hwoarang. If you could do something so sick like play with the dead ones.  
  
Jin: Okay, calm down everyone. What are we gonna do?  
  
Nina: How about if we play truth or dare?  
  
Julia: You and your great ideas!  
  
Nina: C'mon! Let's play that! I can start with chosen dare. Julia, what are you daring me?  
  
Julia: I dare you to shut up!  
  
Nina: Fine! You have better ideas?!  
  
Julia: Well you had with Jin.  
  
Nina: What? How do you...? He told...?  
  
*Nina turns to Jin blushing.  
  
Nina: I trusted you!  
  
*Nina leaves the room.  
  
Hwoarang: What was that all about??  
  
Jin: Nothing interesting. I'm starving. What about doing some cooking?  
  
Julia: Yeah, I agree. Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang: But what about Nina...?  
  
Jin: Oh, yeah. I almost forget her. I go get her.  
  
Julia: Wait! I think it would be better if I try to talk to her.  
  
Jin: Uh.. Yeah.  
  
*Julia goes upstairs to Nina's room.  
  
Jin: So... You know anything about cooking?  
  
Hwoarang: Err.. No. You?  
  
Jin: Well I have ones made a toast to myself. No, wait. It was my mom. Sorry.  
  
Hwoarang: Err... I have boiled rice. What if we would do rice?  
  
Jin: Ok.  
  
Hwoarang: Get the pot.  
  
Jin: Ok.  
  
*Jin gets the pot and gives it to Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: Get some rice too, would you?  
  
Jin: Ok.  
  
*Hwoarang puts the water to the pot while Jin gets the rice.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT NINA'S ROOM  
  
*Julia knocks to Nina's room door.  
  
Nina: Who's there?  
  
Julia: It me, Julia.  
  
Nina: What do you want?  
  
Julia: Can I come in?  
  
Nina: Rather not.  
  
Julia: Look, I understand that you're angry but please?  
  
Nina: Fine. Come in.  
  
*Julia opens the door and steps in.  
  
Nina: So?  
  
*Suddenly they can hear loud shouting at the downstairs.  
  
Jin: OW!! MY HAND!!  
  
Julia: What was that?  
  
Nina: I think Jin shouted something about his hand. Let's go to see what's up.  
  
Julia: Yeah.  
  
*Nina and Julia walk downstairs.  
  
  
  
AT THE KITCHEN  
  
Jin: I burned my hand with this fucking stove!!  
  
*Jin runs to the tap.  
  
Hwoarang: Can't you do anything right, man??  
  
*Hwoarang takes the pot off the stove.  
  
Hwoarang: So where do I put this...? Hmm..  
  
*He turns around and stumbles just when Julia and Nina steps in. All the rice flies on the girls.  
  
Nina and Julia: OWWWW!!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Whoops! Sorry!  
  
Jin: And you can do something right?  
  
  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨  
  
It seems like Jin and Hwoarang sucks at cooking, eh? What the heck does this whole Nina -thing mean? 


	24. A Nightmare

Author's note: The chap 24 is finally updated. Sorry, but we've been very busy (again!!).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Namco or Tekken. You should know it already!!  
  
  
  
Julia: What an earth is happening here??!  
  
Nina: God, that burns! My face is like in fire!  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry, it was an accident.  
  
Jin: We just thought that we could start making the food while Julia was getting Nina down.  
  
Julia: I can see that. What if Nina and me would make the cooking and in the mean time you could---  
  
Nina: THE CURTAIN'S IN FIRE!!!  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang tries to stop the fire but it only starts to spear.  
  
Nina: Oh, can't you two do anything right??!  
  
*Nina takes a carpet from the floor and throws it into the fire and it passes out immediately.  
  
Jin: Uh, thanks Nina.  
  
Julia: What if you two go out now?  
  
*Julia grabs Jin's and Hwoarang's arm arms and practically throws them out of the kitchen.  
  
Hwoarang: Hmm..... Now what?  
  
Jin: I dunno. You wanna read comics or something?  
  
Hwoarang: Okay.  
  
*They start to read the comics.  
  
Hwoarang: By the way, what was that thing about Nina and you what Julia talked?  
  
Jin: Nothing. It was just misunderstanding.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, OK.  
  
*The continue reading the comics.  
  
  
  
SAME TIME AT THE KITCHEN  
  
Julia: Let's clean these rises and then boil the new ones.  
  
*They cleans the rises from the floor.  
  
Julia: Umm.... Nina?  
  
Nina: Huh?  
  
Julia: If you wanna talk about that..... Thing with Jin, I'm a good listener.  
  
Nina: I don't wanna talk 'bout it! I can't believe that Jin told you about it! I trusted him! I wanted him to trust me and then he---  
  
Julia: Calm down, Nina. If you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to.  
  
Nina: Thanks.  
  
*Julia smiles.  
  
Julia: So, you know where the rice is?  
  
Nina: Yeah, it's right here.  
  
*Nina opens a cabinet and takes the rice out.  
  
Nina: There.  
  
*She gives the rice to Julia who starts to boil them. Nina closes the cabinet door, maybe a little bit hurry, because it hits her in her left arm.  
  
Nina: Ouch!  
  
Julia: Are you OK?  
  
Nina: Yeah, I'm fine, don't you worry.  
  
*Nina gives a little smile to Julia.  
  
Julia: But the door didn't even hit you hard. How can it hurt so much?  
  
Nina: Well, it just did. Now forget about that.  
  
Julia: If you want I can have a look----  
  
Nina: NO!!  
  
*Julia stares Nina at shock and confused.  
  
Nina: Umm..... I mean it's okay. Let's just move on with the food.  
  
*They continue making the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
They have eaten and Julia is doing the dishes in the kitchen and Hwoarang is reading the comics in the living room while Nina and Jin are in their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT JIN'S ROOM  
  
Jin is laying in his bed thinking.  
  
Jin (Thinks): What did she mean by all that? Could she really mean what she said? No, what about if she's just bluffing?? Ugh, I'm going crazy! I have to know what she meant!  
  
*Jin gets up from his bed and goes to Nina's door and knocks.  
  
Nina: Come in!  
  
*Jin open's the door and steps in closing the door behind him. Jin sees Nina on her bed doing something with her make-ups.  
  
Jin: Hey Nina.  
  
*Nina turns her gaze to Jin.  
  
Nina: Oh..... It's you. What do you want?  
  
*She continues playing with her make-ups.  
  
Jin: I think we need to talk.  
  
Nina: About what?  
  
Jin: About what you said to me.  
  
Nina: Talk if you want.  
  
*Jin walks to Nina and sits on her bed.  
  
Jin: Could you stop playing with your make-ups and listen to me?  
  
*Nina looks at Jin.  
  
Nina: You have something to say?  
  
Jin: What did you mean by all you said to me at the basement?  
  
Nina: Just forget it. It was a misunderstanding.  
  
Jin: Still, I'm really confused that you----  
  
Nina: Look Jin, I wanted you to be my friend. I wanted you to help me. But I was wrong about you.  
  
*She starts to play with her make-ups again.  
  
Jin: Why do you need my help?  
  
*Nina stops playing with the make-ups but doesn't look at Jin.  
  
Jin: Nina, what are you afraid of?  
  
*Slowly Nina looks at Jin.  
  
Nina: Can I trust you, Jin?  
  
Jin: Yes.  
  
*Nina takes a deep breath and sighs.  
  
Nina: Last night I...... Someone came to my room.  
  
Jin: Someone came to your room?  
  
Nina: Yes. The murderer. The murderer didn't know I was still a wake but he or she tried to stab me.  
  
Jin: Oh God! But it missed?  
  
Nina: Actually no. I avoided the first stabbing but the second one cut me.  
  
*Nina lifts her left sleeve of her shirt to reveal a deep scar.  
  
*Jin looks the scar at shock.  
  
Jin: Geez. Then what happened?  
  
Nina: The murderer went out from my window. I went to the window but it was too dark to see who it was.  
  
*A silence fills the room. A few tears falls down Nina's cheek.  
  
Jin: I'm sorry Nina. I'm so sorry.  
  
*Quickly Nina wipes the tears off so Jin couldn't see them.  
  
Nina: Of what?  
  
Jin: That I didn't believe you before. You should have told me about this earlier.  
  
Nina: I tried to tell you but..... I guess I didn't make myself very clear to you.  
  
*Jin starts to laugh.  
  
Jin: Yeah, you really didn't. I thought you tried to seduce me or something.  
  
*Nina smiles to Jin.  
  
Nina: Actually I tried. I guess I was so desperate that I thought that if I seduce you, you would believe me.  
  
Jin: It's kinda funny.  
  
Nina: What is?  
  
Jin: That you trust me. I mean you really believe that I'm not the murderer, do you?  
  
Nina: No, I don't think you're the murderer. You wanna know who I think is the murderer?  
  
Jin: Who?  
  
Nina: Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: 'Coz of that stupid trick he did?  
  
Nina: Well, isn't that obvious? What kinda person makes that kinda things?!  
  
Jin: Maybe you're right. Maybe you aren't. I don't know.  
  
Nina: Who do you think is the murderer?  
  
Jin: I dunno. I wouldn't want to believe that any of us is some kinda psycho killer.  
  
Nina: I know.  
  
Jin: Well, I'd better go now and leave you to..... Play with your make-ups.  
  
*Nina smiles.  
  
Nina: I'm just testing them.  
  
Jin: Uh-huh. See you later.  
  
*Jin leaves the room.  
  
*Nina moves the make-ups and lays in her bed falling a sleep. She sees a dream: Someone opens her door and slowly steps in. Nina wakes up and sees the figure.  
  
Nina: Anna?  
  
*The figure starts to choke Nina hard and she tries to pull herself out of the figures grip but she's too weak. Nina kicks the figure hard and it flies against a wall. Nina screams help in her dark room and bursts out crying. She hears the figure leaving the room and she closes her eyes scared. Soon someone comes to her room.  
  
Jin: Nina? Nina, wake up!  
  
*Recognizing the voice Nina opens her eyes. She sees Jin sitting next to her and Julia and Hwoarang standing at the doorway.  
  
Hwoarang: Are you OK?  
  
Julia: What happened?  
  
Nina: I saw a terrible nightmare. Oh God, it was horrible!  
  
*Julia and Hwoarang walk to Nina.  
  
Julia: What did you saw?  
  
Nina: I was sleeping here and then Anna came into my room and started to choke me.  
  
Jin: Anna?  
  
Nina: Yeah, it seemed like her. She just came to my room and started to choke me. Thank God, it was only a dream! But it felt so real.....  
  
*Hwoarang stares Nina speechless.  
  
Nina: What are you staring at?!  
  
Hwoarang: Uh..... I don't think it was a dream.  
  
Jin: What do you mean??  
  
Hwoarang: Check Nina's neck!  
  
*They look at Nina's neck and see there a flushed arm traces.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
It wasn't a dream? Someone really tried to choke Nina?? So, if it can't be Anna, then who was it? 


	25. Red Markings

Author's note to Syn: No, it's not the end of the world if Hwoarang dies and we know that the "joke" was stupid but we only spear Hwoarang because we made a big mistake.. (Whoopsie!)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or Namco.  
  
  
  
Nina: It... Wasn't a dream.....?  
  
Julia: Umm..... I think we all should go to bed now.  
  
Nina: NO!! I don't want to be alone!  
  
Jin: What are we gonna do with Nina?  
  
Julia: Should we all sleep together tonight?  
  
Nina: Yeah, let's do that! Please, I don't wanna be alone! Jin?  
  
*Nina looks at Jin who avoids her gaze.  
  
Nina: Hwoarang??  
  
*Nina turns to Hwoarang who doesn't seem to like the idea either.  
  
Julia: Guys??  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang switch looks.  
  
Julia: You don't think that's a good idea?  
  
Hwoarang: Think about this Jules. If we all sleep in the same room, the murderer has amazing change to kill us all at the same time!  
  
Jin: I thought that same thing too. If we do that we're all gonna be in danger. Are we gonna take the risk?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, you wanna take the risk, Jules?  
  
*Julia and Nina switch looks.  
  
Julia: Well, I suppose you're right---  
  
Nina: NO!!! I don't wanna sleep alone!!  
  
Julia: BUT I'm not gonna leave Nina alone.  
  
Hwoarang: So you're gonna trust Nina that she's not the murderer?!  
  
Julia: Oh my God Hwoarang! Someone just tried to kill her!!  
  
Hwoarang: Someone?? What if she was just acting!  
  
Nina: You really think that I acted that?!!  
  
Hwoarang: Who knows!! What if you did?! What if you ARE the murderer and we're all sleep in the same room? You can kill us all easily!  
  
Julia: Jin?  
  
Jin: Hmm?  
  
Julia: You're gonna sleep with Nina and me, right?  
  
*Everyone looks at Jin.  
  
Jin: Well...... I actually agree with Hwoarang.  
  
Julia and Nina: WHAT??!  
  
Hwoarang: Thank you! If Julia wants to sleep in the same room with Nina then fine but I'm not gonna do that!  
  
Julia: Hwoarang, calm down----  
  
Hwoarang: No!! I'm not sleeping in the same room with Nina!  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the room.  
  
*Julia sighs.  
  
Nina: So Jin, you're gonna go too or what?  
  
*Jin turns to Nina.  
  
Jin: I think we all should sleep alone.  
  
Nina: Why??  
  
Jin: Because then everybody are in safe.  
  
Nina: But I was nearly killed a moment ago! I'm not safe in here! No one is!  
  
Jin: That's 'coz your door wasn't locked. But if Julia wants to stay here with you, then that's her own decision.  
  
*Jin leaves the room.  
  
Julia: I'm gonna take the risk. But God damn you Nina, if you're the murderer!  
  
*Nina gives a little smile to Julia.  
  
Nina: Thanks for trusting.  
  
  
  
At the morning Julia is the first one who wakes up. She had slept in a soft couch what is in Nina's room. She pulls herself up into a sitting position and turns to Nina who still seems to be in a deep sleep. Julia smiles relieved that Nina is ok, all thought she had heard something weird in the night but thought that Nina was just talking in a sleep. She stands up to put her clothes on. When she reaches the chair where her clothes are, she quickly puts her jeans and her shirt on and starts to brush her hair. At the same time someone knocks to the door.  
  
Julia: Who is it?  
  
Jin: It's Jin. Can I come in?  
  
Julia: Just a second!  
  
*Julia quickly brushes her hair and goes to the door. She unlocks it and lets Jin inside.  
  
Jin: So everything is OK?  
  
Julia: Yeah, why wouldn't be?  
  
Jin: I just wanted to check you out that's all.  
  
Julia: Oh.... Well everything is fine as you see.  
  
Jin: Yeah. Nina's still sleeping?  
  
Julia: Uh-huh. She's in a deep sleep.  
  
*Jin is about to say something when something else cuts his attention.  
  
Jin: What's that?  
  
Julia: What?  
  
*Jin walks next to Nina's bed and lifts a broken lamp from the floor.  
  
Jin: This.  
  
Julia: Hmm..... I didn't see it before. Weird.....Isn't that the lamp from Nina's bedside table?  
  
*Jin and Julia look at the bedside table and see only Nina's book there.  
  
Jin: Yeah, it is from there. But why is it laying on the floor broken?  
  
Julia: I don't know. Wait! I heard something in the night!  
  
Jin: You heard? What?  
  
Julia: I'm not sure. It sounded like..... Something would break.  
  
Jin: Well I'm not surprised. You heard the lamp when it hit the floor and broke.  
  
Julia: Yeah but why did it hit the floor? Who threw it there? Nina?  
  
Jin: Who else? Maybe she was having a nightmare like yesterday and she threw or kicked it to the floor in panic.  
  
Julia: Yeah, that would make sense.  
  
Jin: Why don't we ask Nina herself?  
  
*Jin walks to Nina and sits on her bed. Julia walks next to Jin. Nina's face is against her pillow.  
  
Jin: Nina? Wake up.  
  
*Nothing happens.  
  
Jin: Nina, wake up!  
  
*Still no movement.  
  
Jin: WAKE UP NINA!!  
  
*Hwoarang comes to the room.  
  
Hwoarang: What the hell are you yelling at??!  
  
Jin: Nina doesn't wake up!  
  
Hwoarang: Maybe you should try to shake her a wake that yell to her ear.  
  
Jin: Fine!  
  
*Jin shakes Nina a bit.  
  
Jin: Nina??  
  
*Still nothing happens.  
  
Jin: God damned Nina!!  
  
*Jin rolls her around and everyone gasps. They see the same hand traces on Nina's neck, only this time they are much more deeper and redder.  
  
Julia: Oh my God!  
  
*Jin checks Nina's pulse.  
  
Hwoarang: Is she alive?  
  
*Jin turns to Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: No. She's dead.  
  
Julia: I can't believe this!! I slept in here so Nina would be in safe ang now she's dead?!!  
  
Jin: Yeah, she is.  
  
Julia: Wait a minute..... Maybe that was the soud I heard!  
  
Hwoarang: What sound?  
  
Jin: You mean that lamp breaking?  
  
Julia: Yes! Maybe Nina kicked the lamp because the murderer was chocking her!  
  
Jin: That would make sense.  
  
Hwoarang: What lamp? What the hell are you talking about??!  
  
Jin: We'll explain it to you later.  
  
Hwoarang: No, I wanna hear it now!  
  
Jin: Fine! I'll tell it downstairs.  
  
Hwoarang: Downstairs? Why there?  
  
Jin: Just come, okay?  
  
*They start to walk out of the room when Julia says something.  
  
Julia: Should I do something with Nina? Take her into the basement?  
  
Jin: I guess it doesn't matter that much. You can leave her there but cover her face or something.  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang leave the room and go downstairs while Julia covers Nina's face with Nina's sheets.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT DOWNSTAIRS  
  
  
  
Hwoarang: Why couldn't you tell me about the lamp in Julia's room?  
  
Jin: Because i wanna talk with you about something else too.  
  
Hwoarang: About something you wouldn't want Julia to hear?  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
*They walk to the living room and sit on the couch.  
  
Hwoarang: So what's the problem?  
  
*Jin waits for a moment before he starts to speak.  
  
Jin: I think..... I think Julia's the murderer.  
  
*Hwoarang grins.  
  
Hwoarang: Wow, you really wouldn't want Julia to know?  
  
Jin: I'm serious.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh.... Ok. Why do you think it's Julia?  
  
Jin: Why do I think it's Julia? She slept in the same room with Nina! She was in the same room when Nina was chocked and she didn't hear anything?!  
  
Hwoarang: Well she talked something about that lamp-thing she heard----  
  
Jin: Exactly. She said she heard lamp breiking in the middle of the night. But don't you think it would be so much more realistic that Julia would chock Nina and then thrown the lamp to the floor?  
  
*Hwoarang closes his eyes and thinks for a moment.  
  
Hwoarang: I gotta admit that I agree with you. I think Julia's the killer too.  
  
Jin: You do?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah. What you said makes very much sense.  
  
Jin: Now what are we gonna do?  
  
Hwoarang: I know what we're gonna do.  
  
Jin: You mean........?  
  
Hwoarang: That's what I mean.  
  
Jin: You really wanna kill her?  
  
Hwoarang: This isn't about what I want! This is about what we have to do!  
  
Jin: Yeah...... You're right. We're gonna do this.  
  
  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨  
  
What??! They're gonna kill Julia?? Or will they spare her life after all? 


	26. Two Death Ones

Author's note: The next chapter is the final one and there we are gonna reveal the murderer!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or Namco.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin: So what are we going to do now?  
  
Hwoarang: We gotta take the gun from the cabinet. You have the key, right?  
  
Jin: Yeah..  
  
Hwoarang: Let's go then.  
  
*Hwoarang goes to the kitchen where the cabinet is. Jin follows him and stays staring at the cabinet for a while.  
  
Hwoarang: Well? Are you gonna open the cabinet?  
  
Jin: Oh, yeah. Of course I'm going to.  
  
*Jin takes the key from his pocket and opens the cabinet. Both of them stares at the gun.  
  
Jin: Aren't you gonna take that?  
  
Hwoarang: What? Me? No! You have to shoot her!  
  
Jin: Why me?  
  
Hwoarang: I can't kill her! I love her God damned!  
  
*Hwoarang takes the gun from the cabinet and gives it to Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: You hafta do it!  
  
Jin: Me? I.. I..  
  
Hwoarang: She killed your mother and father, and your girlfriend too!  
  
Jin: But still..  
  
Hwoarang: You want me to kill the only woman I have loved for my entire life?  
  
Jin: Well...  
  
Hwoarang: That's what I thought. Now let's go.  
  
*They start to walk upstairs.  
  
Jin: I can't believe we're actually doing this. She's so kind and nice and ------  
  
Hwoarang: She's the murderer, Jin.  
  
*When they reach Nina's room they see Julia brushing her hair sitting on a chair.  
  
Julia: Hey. So Jin explained everything to you, Hwoarang?  
  
*Hwoarang and Jin switch looks.  
  
Hwoarang: Umm..... Yeah, he did.  
  
Julia: Good.  
  
*Julia stands up and starts to walk towards Jin and Hwoarang who both back out a bit.  
  
Julia: What's wrong?  
  
*Jin holds the gun tightly behind his back.  
  
Julia: Huh?  
  
Jin: We know your secret Julia.  
  
Julia: What are you talking about?  
  
Hwoarang: We know you're the murderer, Julia. Don't even try to deny it!  
  
Julia: How can you even ----  
  
*Suddenly Jin reveals the gun.  
  
Julia: You aren't seriously trying to kill me?!  
  
Jin: Sorry Julia, but you killed my whole family and you're gonna pay for it!  
  
*Jin lifts the gun and points it to Julia. Julia looks at him at shock. Jin shoots her before she can do anything. Julia's lifeless body falls heavily to the ground. Hwoarang goes to her and checks her pulse.  
  
Hwoarang: She's dead.  
  
*Jin stares at the gun.  
  
Jin: God...... I killed her.....  
  
Hwoarang: It's what you had to do. At least it's over now. I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving. You come?  
  
Jin: I..... No......  
  
Hwoarang: Whatever.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the room and leaves Jin alone to Nina's room. He goes to the kitchen and starts to make a sandwich to himself. Suddenly he hears some strange noise.  
  
Hwoarang: Jin? You decided to take something to eat after all?  
  
*No response.  
  
Hwoarang (thinking): What if Julia wasn't the murderer..... No! She had to be! Why am I thinking something like this? Julia's dead now and she was the murderer and now Jin and I are in safe! Maybe Jin is just trying to scare me.  
  
Hwoarang: Jin! This isn't very funny you know!  
  
*Still no answer. Hwoarang starts to get scary but continues making the sandwich. Suddenly he sees someone on the door. It's not Jin it's somebody else.  
  
Hwoarang: What?!! You're alive???  
  
The Murderer: Yeah, you're right my friend. I'm alive but after few minutes you aren't.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh yeah?!! Just try that!!  
  
  
  
  
  
WHILE AT UPSTAIRS  
  
Finally Jin decides to go downstairs. He starts to walk out of the room still holding the gun in his hand. When he reaches the stairs he hears a loud shoot from downstairs. Jin runs to the kitchen and sees Hwoarang laying on the floor dead. Jin also sees a gun next to Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: Oh my God.......  
  
*Jin walks to Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: You committed a suicide......?  
  
The Murderer: Hi Jin.  
  
*Jin frizzes. He slowly turns around and sees the figure staring at him.  
  
Jin: Oh my......  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨  
  
Who did he see? Who can it be when everyone except Jin are dead? Or are they?  
  
Author's note: So there it was. We haven't written the end yet and we thought that you could give s some suggestions. What kinda end do you want? Sad, happy, horror, dramatic? 


	27. Everything Comes Clear, Ending I

Author's note: This is the final chapter! Since this whole story is based on drama, and whatever was the first one who reviewed the latest chapter and wanted a dramatic ending, we decided to do it dramatic. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
*Jin looks at the figure at shock.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu.....?  
  
*Xiaoyu hugs Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, it's me.  
  
Jin: This is impossible..... You died. I saw you dead!  
  
*Xiaoyu lets go of Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: No it's not impossible. I put to my water a medicine that made me look like a dead and everyone thought that I died when I fell onto the ground.  
  
Jin: Why did you do that??  
  
Xiaoyu: So anyone wouldn't suspect anything. I had to do something 'coz Hwoarang figured everything out!  
  
Jin: Figured.....?  
  
*Jin stares at Xiaoyu realizing something.  
  
Jin: You mean..... You're the one who murdered everyone...?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yep.  
  
Jin: Why??!  
  
Xiaoyu: Why?? I did it because of you!  
  
Jin: What?? You're saying you did this because of me??!  
  
Xiaoyu: That's right.  
  
Jin: I never asked you to kill anyone!  
  
Xiaoyu: No you didn't and that wasn't my original plan. It just turned out like this. I never thought I would murder anyone but it just happened.  
  
  
  
Jin: It just happened??! Xiaoyu it doesn't just happen!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Why are you so mad at me?!  
  
Jin: WHY??! Because you killed my whole family and all of my friends, that's why!  
  
*Xiaoyu looks at Jin sadly.  
  
Jin: What? You want pity?? Why did you kill them? Why couldn't you spare even my mom??  
  
*His eyes water a bit.  
  
Xiaoyu: When we got into this house in the first place, Anna wanted to go to a walk with you, remember?  
  
Jin: Yeah, so?  
  
Xiaoyu: Well, it seemed to me that she was having a crush on you.  
  
Jin: WHAT?! She wanted to walk with me and you think she's having a crush on me?? And that's why she's now dead? A crush isn't a reason to kill Xiaoyu! You're unbelievable!  
  
*Xiaoyu turns her head avoiding his gaze.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu! Are you insane?  
  
Xiaoyu: No I'm not! Why can't you understand that I killed them all because I love you!  
  
Jin: If you would love me you would never have done this.  
  
Xiaoyu: What do you mean?  
  
Jin: Well what would you think if I would kill your family and friends?  
  
Xiaoyu: If you would do it because of me it would be wonderful!!  
  
Jin: You're insane..... Anyone who has even a little sense doesn't do anything like this!  
  
*A few tears falls to Xiaoyu's cheek.  
  
Xiaoyu: I though you would be happy.. Now we can always be together Jinny bunny!  
  
*Xiaoyu comes closer to Jin but Jin backs off.  
  
Xiaoyu: And I never had any attempts to kill your grandpa but unfortunately he saw something he shouldn't have and I had to kill him. I'm sorry.  
  
Jin: What did he see then?  
  
Xiaoyu: It doesn't matter anymore. I just had to...  
  
Jin: Well why did you kill my uncle then?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, Lee.. It was because he was so desperate when he realized that there's no way out. And he also said that he'd rather die than be here waiting so I decided to let him go.  
  
*Jin laughs.  
  
Jin: Let him go??  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah. I though it would be better for him.  
  
Jin: It would have been better if you hadn't invited us here! And what was that Kazuya's-duck-thing?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, that one. I wanted to scare him a bit. Well, maybe it was a little too scary I admit it. But what's done is done.  
  
Jin: Indeed..  
  
Xiaoyu: God, Nina was so annoying all the time! I'm glad I got rid of her! But I'm really sorry that I killed your father. I really liked him. But when he figured the way out, I had to kill him.  
  
*Jin sits on the floor and covers his face with his hands and sighs heavily, still holding the gun in his hand.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu...... Why did you kill my mother?  
  
*Xiaoyu sits next to Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm sorry but I think she had something against me.  
  
*Jin puts his hands down and looks at Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: What do you mean?  
  
Xiaoyu: Well, she didn't want me to go out with you remember?  
  
Jin: That's why you killed her?!?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, well maybe I was a little hurried with that but I can't change it.  
  
Jin: I can't believe this! My mom liked you very much!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh she did? I'm very sorry about that then!  
  
Jin: Well sorry isn't enough Xiaoyu...  
  
*Jin takes a better hold on the gun.  
  
Xiaoyu: I thought that I'd maybe kill Julia but then you did it first.  
  
Jin: Oh my God...... She wasn't the murderer and I killed her..... She was totally innocent and I killed her..... What have I done!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, come on Jin! She's dead. Everybody makes mistakes! There's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Jin: Yeah, everybody makes mistakes.....That should comfort me, right?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, it should.  
  
Jin: Well it doesn't! Why Hwoarang?  
  
Xiaoyu: Since only two of you were left, I decided to kill him off.  
  
Jin: What did you think you would achieve for killing him??  
  
Xiaoyu: We're the only ones alive Jin.  
  
Jin: So?  
  
Xiaoyu: So?? Can you imagine that!  
  
*Xiaoyu stands up and starts to jump happily up and down.  
  
Xiaoyu: We're the only one who saved!!  
  
*Jin stands up. Xiaoyu stops jumping when she sees Jin's serious face.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin? What is it?  
  
*A devil markings appear into his body and his eyes starts to change red. Jin aims the gun at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu stares scared at the gun.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin.... What are you doing....?  
  
*Jin laughs silently.  
  
Jin: You actually thought I would agree with this??  
  
*Xiaoyu backs away few steps but Jin comes closer to her.  
  
Jin: You really thought I would let you get away with this?? You really thought that after all you've done I would spare your life??! Think again Xiaoyu!  
  
*Jin loads the gun. Xiaoyu swallows scared.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin..... Please put it down.....  
  
Jin: Now you know how they felt when you killed them. How scared and in panic they were. You can even feel the pain.  
  
*Jin shoots Xiaoyu on her stomach and she collapses to the floor and cries in pain. Jin walks next to her and kneels.  
  
Xiaoyu: Why Jin.......  
  
*Jin smoothes her hair.  
  
Jin: Because they need some justice.  
  
*Jin shoots her again, this time to her forehead. Slowly Xiaoyu shuts her eyes and passes away. Jin looks at Xiaoyu's lifeless body. Suddenly Jin's markings start to disappear and his eyes turns back to brown.  
  
Jin: Oh my God...... What have I done.....  
  
*Jin's hands are shaking while he checks Xiaoyu's pulse.  
  
Jin: I killed you........ What have I done......  
  
*Jin stands up and looks at the gun in his hand. He squeezes it and aims it to his head.  
  
Jin: I'm sorry.......  
  
*Jin pulls the trigger and collapses next to Xiaoyu.  
  
  
  
Years passes and no one finds the mountain house and the bodies in it. The mystery was never solved..  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Thanks for everyone who were reading and giving us ideas! Sorry, we haven't started a humor fic yet but we haven't found a good subject to write. 


	28. Special Authors' Note

  
  
**Special authors' note:**  
  
  
First of all, we want to thank all of you who reviewed this fic: Kairi Fighter, Namagomi-chan, Lady-of-the-Dark, Chandavatika, Naguriau-Chan, Whatever, WuAnn, Lillian, Tifa Almasy, Tiger5913, Mako Thunderbird, Black Phoenix, Amyangel, Ana, Celestial Mirror, Animekid, Puyo Pop Seiya, , The Great Daryl, Chun-Li, Mollie, Angel of Flight, DarkAngel1004, A person, Hina, MorningLight, Opside, Lord Lee, White Boomerang, Shinrai, Snake Edge, Tenshi gurl, Zero, Fox lady, Lilsweetcherryblossom, K, Blue-Wolf, AndromacheCassandra, Kotou, Hwoarang1290, Lacrease, Syn, James, SephirothsAngel, Krit, SunGodGirl65, Shenelle, Gc-sega-dbz, ToykoPrincess, Jia Li Labyrinth, Riser155, Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, SSBFreak, Dinaga, Hurricane Raven, Kantwon, Hwoarang, HeavenlyAnimeAngel, Ok and Music nimf   
  
Thanks for your support!   
  
  
  
Second of all, it seems like most of you people were somehow disappointed at our ending so we thought that we could write a different ending, maybe a happy ending, if you want. **Do you?** Oh yeah, about the murderer, if we make another ending into the story we might change the murderer or make something so that the ending will be completely different than the original.   
  
  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Kukkaistytot  
  
  



	29. Everything Comes Clear, Ending II

Authors' note: The Happy-Final-Chapter finally up.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or Namco.  
  
  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu??  
  
*Xiaoyu runs to Jin and hugs him.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm so glad it's over. It was so horrible!  
  
*Jin stares Xiaoyu confused. Comes a long silence.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin....?  
  
Jin: How can you be alive....? You died!  
  
Xiaoyu: No, I didn't. I took a medicine that made me look like lifeless.  
  
Jin: But....  
  
Xiaoyu: I know you're very confused. Sit down and I'll explain everything to you.  
  
*They sit down.  
  
Xiaoyu: Well..... This may sound very unbelievable but try to understand.  
  
*Jin releases something and backs away from Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin.....? What's the matter?  
  
Jin: Don't even try that, Xiaoyu!  
  
Xiaoyu: Try what?  
  
Jin: We're the only ones left.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, and?  
  
Jin: And?! That means you're the MURDERER!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, Jinny. You misunderstood this all!  
  
Jin: Yeah how? What did I misunderstood Xiaoyu?? There's no explanation to all of this if you weren't the murderer!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes there is.  
  
*Xiaoyu takes a letter from her pocket.  
  
Jin: What's that?  
  
Xiaoyu: A letter.  
  
Jin: I can see that but---  
  
*Xiaoyu puts the letter strait Jin's face.  
  
Xiaoyu: Read it.  
  
*Jin takes the letter to his hands.  
  
Jin: What??! Heihachi hired Christie to hire you to kill me? And you get $ 100.000.000 from my head??!!! What is this Xiaoyu?  
  
Xiaoyu: I tried to tell you. They were all hired to kill you: Nina, Anna, Lee, Kazuya, Hwoarang and Julia. Even I was hired! But that was very stupid 'cause I would never hurt you.  
  
Jin: My whole family tried to kill me..... I never knew they hated me so much. Wait a sec...... What about my mom?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, Jun. She heard Kazuya and Heihachi talking about killing you, and then Kazuya murdered her!  
  
Jin: KAZUYA KILLED HER??!!!  
  
*Xiaoyu nods slowly.  
  
Jin: I don't believe you! He would never hurt her! He LOVED her!  
  
Xiaoyu: No, he didn't.... Or, he did, but he loved the money more.  
  
Jin: That's a LIE!!  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm so glad he wrote a diary.  
  
*Xiaoyu takes Kazuya's diary from her pocket.  
  
Jin: What's that?  
  
Xiaoyu: It's a diary.  
  
Jin: I can see that, but WHO'S diary it is?  
  
Xiaoyu: Kazuya's.  
  
Jin: What? He would never write a diary!  
  
Xiaoyu: You don't know your father at all dear Jin.  
  
*Xiaoyu passes the diary to Jin.  
  
Jin: Oh my God! It IS Kazuya's diary!  
  
Xiaoyu: I told you. Now Jun died on 15th of July.  
  
*Jin searches the day from the diary.  
  
Jin: "Jun heard about the plan to kill Jin today and I had to do the most horrible thing I have ever had to do. I had to kill her... But now I'll get the moneys. Heihachi promised them to me if I success killing Jin."  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm so sorry Jin.  
  
Jin: But if they all tried to kill me then..... Who killed them??  
  
*A little smile creeps onto Xiaoyu's lips.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu?? You killed them?  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh-huh. I wanned to save you! It's just so sad Jun couldn't survive. She was so sweet and kind person....  
  
*Jin sighs.  
  
Jin: Yeah, she was.  
  
*Xiaoyu hugs Jin tightly. Jin kisses her forehead.  
  
Jin: Thanks for saving my life.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'd do it again.  
  
*Jin smiles.  
  
Xiaoyu: Umm... Jin?  
  
Jin: Yeah?  
  
Xiaoyu: There's just one little problem.  
  
Jin: A problem?  
  
Xiaoyu: Umm... Yeah. How are we gonna get out of here?  
  
*Silence. Suddenly Jin grins.  
  
Jin: What would you say if we'd stay here?  
  
Xiaoyu: What?  
  
Jin: I'm serious.  
  
*Xiaoyu looks at Jin's eyes and gives him a wide smile.  
  
Xiaoyu: Why not.  
  
*Jin lifts Xiaoyu's chin and kisses her.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
=) 


End file.
